Forging One's Path
by songoku2006
Summary: Abandoned after everything he did for the village. Naruto decided to go back to a school he stayed during his training trip. To start his own life, but he be able to?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shuffle along with any other references made.

Beta reader Phoenix Helix

Chapter one-The start

A/N This idea is based on Haseo55's Return to a normal life challenge. I had gotten his permission to use it. Which I'm thankful for, anyway enjoy.

In a village that still bore scars of a recent attack though recovering; you could see various people moving on with their day. On a mountainside nearby that had five faces craved into it there sat one young man watching the village with uncertainty consuming his blue eyes. He had on a black and orange jumpsuit and seemed to be about five-eight.

The person's name was Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. He was sitting on top of the stone visage of his father's head.

He signed in frustration at the events. 'It's been four months since the end of the war. So why did everything go back to the way it was before the war. I showed them that I'm no demon, so why the isolation?' Naruto thought in complete confusion.

He did everything right. He saved the world from Tobi's moon eye plan and brought back Sasuke. Sakura seemed to forget about him also.

'No, I should have known that would happen. She never _cared_ about me like that. I was just a way for her to get the _precious_ Uchiha back. Then everyone else became cold to me. This is starting to become tiresome. It's time to go home,' thought the young man.

He started jumping off the mountain to his apartment. It was in ok condition, but there were signs of it being trashed. At first it was left alone, but then came the graffiti, and people trying to break in. He put a stop to that with various seals that he made.

He started studying them after he learned about his heritage and at the wars end. For all kind of different uses they presented. Walking on into his bedroom to sit down on his bed and start rubbing his eyes. Naruto looked at various pictures.

Looking at one picture brought a smile to his face. It had two other young men in brown and white school uniforms. Naruto was wearing the same uniform also. Standing close-by was a little bit taller heterochromia girl and orange-hair girl. Both were wearing the female version of the uniform.

'I wonder how everyone's doing right now. Especially Mayumi, knowing her having trouble with school again,' Naruto snickered at the thought.

Then again he had the same problems at first with the schools work. However with some hard work he was able to get the hang of it and helped the poor girl. In a different picture it was just the two of them. Mayumi had an arm wrapped around a blushing Naruto while smiling at the camera.

'We did seem to have some kind chemistry together. I didn't think about it at the time with everything going on. I was too _interested_ in keeping my promise to Sakura,' thought Naruto remembering his time away from the elemental counties.

Jiraiya had taken him to a civilian high school for a year.

(Flashback)

"Hey Ero-sennin why are you taking me to a school again?" asked a younger Naruto in the Verbena Academy's uniform.

Jiraiya was a 50ish old man in strange outfit. He looked at his apprentice annoyed.

"You need some _education_ if you're going to Hokage. Plus there seem to be _nice_ looking girls here," said the perverted man chuckling lecherously.

Naruto sweat dropped at his teachers antics.

"Why am I not surprised by that? Can't you just teach me that while training me? I need to get Sasuke back, so I don't have time for _fun_," said Naruto in a tight tone.

Jiraiya glared back at the young one.

"We still will train here but," Jiraiya looked straight into Naruto's eyes. "You need to learn. You can't just expect to be a Hokage with your _limited_ _knowledge_. After all not everything can be fixed with your fist," said Jiraiya with restrained frustration.

Naruto lowered his head in defeat. Jiraiya smirked in victory, and now looked to see the school building ahead.

"There you are gaki so get going," said Jiraiya pointing to the school.

"All right I'm going, I'm going. Please don't get into trouble Ero-sennin," said Naruto with a sigh.

Jiraiya just smirked. "Please you're talking to the great Jiraiya!"

"More like the great Ero-sennin baka," Naruto muttered softly to himself.

Naruto walked on to the school.

(Later classroom)

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto pleased to meet you," said Naruto in a bored tone.

So far it has been a boring day with nothing to do, but learn.

"Alright then take a seat by Thyme over there," said a young purple-haired woman pointing to a spot.

Naruto took the seat with the bored look.

"Now that's out of the way let's started with today's lesson," said Nadeshiko while getting together the materials.

Unknown to Naruto, the girl next to him was looking at him curiously.

'So that's the transfer student. I smell a scoop,' thought Mayumi while eyeing Naruto with interest.

(Flashback end)

'To think that I would get her _attention_ the most, Mayumi did have one hell of a curiously about me. At the same time it was for the best, I did find some friends there. So it wasn't all bad,' thought Naruto with a smile at the memory.

He even helped with Rin's and Kaede's problem. Before he left they were on better terms, because of his help.

'Those two were a little sad at seeing me go. After all I became that damn clubs of Kaede's worse nightmare. I brought the fear of god with all the pranks I pulled on them,' thought Naruto while snickering at clubs misfortune.

They thought he couldn't do anything to them. He proved them all _dead wrong_. At the end of his little prank war with the club, the mere sight of him the made them run for cover. Naruto then laughed at the thought of another victim.

'Then there was Nadeshiko-sensei, she thought she could boss around. I guess she should learn not to _underestimate_ an _Uzumaki_,' thought Naruto having a big grin at getting back at the teacher.

She just had to make him mad at her, with that rude attitude. Mayumi did make him restrain himself, since she was a friend of hers. A lonely look appeared on his face about the day he left.

(Flashback- the train station)

The two visiting ninjas had everything packed and were ready to leave. Standing close-by were Rin, Itsuki, Mayumi, and Kaede. Each of them was wearing street clothes to see them off.

"So you leaving for your home?" asked a brown haired young man, wearing a simple t-shirt and shorts.

"Yes it's time for me to go. I need to keep my promise," replied Naruto with sadness at leaving.

A blond teenager with glasses and wearing a pair of brown pants, and a white shirt.

"To that Sakura girl?" asked Itsuki with a sly tone.

Naruto nodded while Mayumi started to look jealous. Naruto don't catch the look, but Jiraiya caught it.

'It seems that this girl has in for the gaki. She not much on the top department, but then again hime was like that. So she might have promise later down the road,' thought Jiraiya having a big grin.

Rin sighed. "To bad, I wish you could stay. After all the KKK will most likely is coming after me again."

Everyone chucked at the statement.

"Well that's what they get for trying to declare war with me. Your one of my friends so anything goes," said Naruto with a confident tone.

An orange haired girl wearing a white sundress handed a basket to Naruto.

"Here you go Naruto-kun. I baked you snacks for the trip," said Kaede with a smile.

"I'll enjoy them Kaede. You take care of Rin, he needs it," said the blond ninja jokingly.

Kaede blushed at the jab while Rin had flat look. Mayumi seemed to be fiddling about something. Itsuki slapped the girl on the back. Mayumi glared at her friend.

"Came on Mayumi, let it already. You might not see him again so quit _stalling_," said Itsuki with a teasing tone.

Naruto became confused at the scene. Mayumi signed and then walked up to Naruto.

Mayumi kissed Naruto on the cheek. "That's for good luck," said Mayumi while blushing up a storm.

Naruto could only blush at the intimate contact.

"Let's get a move on gaki, or would you rather stay here longer. After all you might want to have some _fun_ with Mayumi here," said Jiraiya with teasing tone.

"Don't you start Ero-sennin! We're just friends!" cried out Naruto while waving his arms.

Everyone just laughed at blonds antics, expect for Mayumi who could only blush. The two got on their train. Now leaving Mayumi only looked lost at the twos departure.

'I'm going to miss him. He was a bit strange, but nice. He was my first crush or along the lines of that. That Sakura girl better take care of him or I'll find a way to kick her butt!' thought the heterochromia girl with a clenched fist.

She couldn't understand it herself, but there was something about the blond. He called her very cute. She hasn't had many comments like those from the opposite sex. Naruto seemed to really care about her.

'It seems that Naruto is a charmer in his own way. I'm sorry that he is leaving. He had potential, but maybe it would be best for him to be Mayumi. Mayumi really did fall for the guy. They would have been a nice couple,' thought Itsuki seeing the look on Mayumi's face.

He cared for his friend deeply. Mayumi at times was lonely. They seemed to have some kind of attraction to each other. Mayumi noticed it at first. Naruto was a different story. It seemed that he was struggling with his own feelings.

They could guess what waited in store for the blond ninja. Currently in the train, Naruto just sat down in silence. He felt troubled at Mayumi's show of affection. Never before did he receive anything like that from a girl.

"You thinking about that kiss gaki?" asked Jiraiya looking somber.

"Yes...it's just I don't know what to do Ero-sennin. I still have feelings for Sakura-chan, but then there's something I feel for Mayumi. I don't know anymore!" said a very confused Naruto.

Jiraiya put a hand on the blonds shoulder. Naruto looked at his sensei lost at what to do.

"Looks like Mayumi really became _more_ than a friend to you," said Jiraiya with a knowing tone.

"I guess so, but at the same time. What about Sakura-chan? I almost feel like I'm _betraying_ her. I don't know," said Naruto covering his face with both hands.

"Why not return."

"Huh?"

"After you're done with Sasuke, you can come back. Things might _change_ in Konoha or with Sakura. There's a good chance for you to be with Mayumi," said Jiraiya with somber-like tone to a confused Naruto.

"I guess so. Why do say that Ero-sennin, I thought you would be saying stay with Sakura-chan," asked Naruto to a sighing Jiraiya.

"I don't want to follow in my footsteps."

"You mean like with you and Baa-chan."

Jiraiya nodded. "Right, I could have someone else a long time ago. But I had chosen not to for the sake of pursing hime. That had totally blown up in my face. At least consider it Naruto," said a worn out Jiraiya.

"I will Jiraiya-sensei," replied a thoughtful Naruto.

"Now you realize my wisdom!"

Naruto shook a fist at the older man. "I've haven't Ero-sennin!"

(Flashback end)

Naruto started to feel a spark of determination.

"I think it's time to _follow_ Ero-sennin's advice. I kept my promise to Sakura and for what! To be thrown away like a used _tissue_! I think not!" said Naruto with a tone filled with anger.

Then he looked at two pictures that made him scowl. The first one was of his team before Sasuke's defecation. The other one had him and everyone else after the war.

"They abandoned me! After all I did for this stupid village! My father's plan did work, but now it _beginning_ to piss me off! Wanting to be the Hokage, having to save the village from Tobi, I think it's time for me to make my _own_ choices!" said Naruto getting even madder.

He understood that Tobi needed to be stopped, but what about after it. It seemed everyone else had to tell him what to do with his life. Not anymore.

"It's time for me to start making my own path," Naruto looked determined. "I going back to Verbena and finish my schooling. It would be rough starting a new life there, but then again. Where would be the fun in that," said Naruto making a fist.

Naruto looked at the picture of him and Mayumi. "I don't know if we can have relationship Mayumi. However thanks to you, I came to understand Kurama better."

The odd thing about Verbena was that there were gods, and demons living peacefully there. Even Mayumi was half-demon, that didn't stop him from liking her. Mayumi at times was spirited, but was kind in her own way toward him.

Naruto looked softly at the picture. "We find out when I get there. You did treat me better than Sakura every did. However before I leave there are _things_ that need taking care of first."

Naruto stood up and started walking to the door. He needed to meet a certain Hyuga heiress.

(A Training field)

There was young woman sitting down. She had long purplish hair, wearing a baggie jacket, and simple pair of black pants.

'That's good enough for now. I wonder how Naruto-kun is doing. He seems so down lately,' she signed in understanding. 'Well the reason is because everyone is shunning him again. He did so much for the village. Then Sakura's actions lately, she's only been focusing on Sasuke,' thought the pale eyed girl with sadness.

Hinata was lost at the change happening all-round. Her object of affection was suffering, and she couldn't do anything about it.

"There you are Hinata," said a voice behind her.

Hinata snapped to fighting stance on instinct to face the person.

"N-Naruto-kun!" cried out Hinata in shock at seeing the nervous young man.

"Sorry about that Hinata. I was looking for you," replied Naruto while rubbing the back of his head.

Hinata relaxed at seeing it was Naruto.

"You were looking for me Naruto?" asked Hinata begin to blush at the statement.

Naruto nodded and looked serious. "We need to talk about your confession during Pein's attack."

"A-A-About my c-confession?" asked Hinata nervous.

Naruto nodded. Hinata had butterflies in her stomach at Naruto's reply and look. She hoped he would return her feelings, but at the same time there was doubt.

"I'm sorry Hinata!" cried out Naruto while bowing at the girl.

"N-Naruto-kun!" said Hinata clearly shock at the blonde's antics.

"I can't return your feelings in that way," said Naruto with sadness apparent.

Hinata started to cry at the statement. It as she feared.

"I'm in love with someone else. I didn't mean to string you along. It just with everything happening, I couldn't find the right time to sort out my own feelings. So I'm really sorry!" Naruto explained with sincerely.

Hinata's felt her heartbreak from what Naruto said. However at the same time she could understand his honestly.

"Naruto-kun, please stand up," said Hinata trying to find the strength to talk.

Naruto did what the girl asked him. He looked at the girl with sadness.

"I-I don't know what to say Naruto-kun, but can you please tell me. Who might this person be? Is she someone from the village?" asked Hinata wanting to know if it was someone she knows.

"She is someone that I meet on my training journey with Ero-sennin. I'm sorry, but that's all I'm going to tell you Hinata," replied Naruto.

Hinata was taken aback by the statement.

"Why not Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata confused.

"I'm _leaving_ the village in order to be with her. I don't want _anyone_ to know where I'm going. That's if they care!" said Naruto with some anger.

Hinata was torn. On hand Naruto was running away from the village, but at the same time. It was understandable; they didn't seem to care about him.

"I-I won't stop you Naruto-kun," Hinata said finally finding the resolve to talk.

Naruto nodded in respect. "Thank you Hinata, I'm still sorry that it had to happen like this. Hinata please take care," said Naruto with sincerely.

"I will Naruto-kun and you to," Hinata said with tears running down her cheeks at losing the chance to be with the blond.

"I don't worry. I will so sayonara Hinata."

After that was said Naruto jumped out of site. Hinata fell on the ground totally spent.

"I hope…you do find happiness Naruto-kun. I hope you do," muttered Hinata to herself still crying at her loss.

'I'm sorry Hinata, but it's for the best. You don't deserve being lied to. This is my choice, so there is no turning back now!' Naruto thought while having some tears of his own.

(Hours later-outside Konoha)

Running away from the village Naruto carried a backpack. It was filled with all of his things sealed in scrolls.

'Well that went better than expected. All that's left to get onto a boat that will take me there,' thought Naruto while planning his next move.

Everything that needs to be done was done.

'I wonder if they come looking for me? Maybe or maybe not, ether way it's no longer my concern. After all I did leave a _parting gift_,' thought the ninja still running to his destination.

It was time to start forging a new chapter of his life, only this time didn't involve someone else's plan in it.

To be continued.

A/N Feel free to leave a comment or review. Sayonara.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shuffle along with any other references made.

Beta reader Phoenix Helix

Chapter two-Reunions

(Konoha three weeks later)

In an office recently built sat a blond woman. She seemed to be late 20ish, but anyone would be fooled. She had a very elaborate Genjutsu on. Tsunade looked over the village's paperwork, but had something on her mind.

"Where's Naruto? I've haven't seen him this week. He should have asked for a mission or checked up on anybody lately," said Tsunade with confusion.

Before the blond teen could be seen around the village, but there had been no signs of him. She just now realized there has been no sighting of him lately.

"What's wrong shishou?" asked a teen-age girl with pink hair and green eyes.

"Oh Sakura, I'm thinking about Naruto," Tsunade answered her apprentice.

Sakura sighed at the statement. "What did that baka do now?"

"Nothing, what I wanted to know. If anyone had seen him lately," said Tsunade.

Sakura looked lost at what Tsunade said. She hasn't seen him either. At the time she didn't care, because of her wanting to get Sasuke's attention.

"I haven't seen him lately shishou. Where is he?" asked Sakura now confused at Naruto's disappearance.

Tsunade stand up in determination. "If you haven't seen him, then let's find out! We need Tenten," said Tsunade looking at Sakura.

"Tenten shishou?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, we're going to Naruto's apartment. So we need her help in getting into the apartment if he won't answer us," said Tsunade while walking to the door.

Sakura nodded in agreement. Naruto once mentioned that he could seal off his apartment if needed to. Tenten had the experience with seals need to break in if need. Sakura followed her teacher.

"Do we need anyone else shishou?" asked Sakura.

"Currently they are too busy, with missions, or helping with the villages rebuilding. So Tenten will do for now," answered the older woman.

(Later Naruto's apartment)

Standing close to Tsunade and Sakura, was a girl close to Sakura's age. Her dark hair was up in two buns. She was dressed in Chinese like clothes.

"We're here Tsunade-sama," said Tenten looking at the door.

*Knock*

*Knock*

After knocking on the door, there seemed to be no answer.

"Tenten, can you open it?" Tsunade asked the young woman.

Tenten looked at the door. "I think so Tsunade-sama. But why do you want to so badly? Wouldn't it be easier for Naruto to open it?" Tenten asked.

"That's the thing; we don't know where he is. So just open it!" Tsunade said with a steel laced tone.

Tenten nodded and started working on the door. After a bit of time working, it opened. The group of woman entered the apartment to see almost nothing in the place.

"What the…where's everything? How come it looks abandoned?" asked Sakura in complete confusion.

It almost looks like he left.

"Well what you know. Here I thought it would be _longer_ for you to start _looking_," said a voice to the left of the group.

They looked over to see it was Naruto, but dressed differently. What he had on was an orange t-shirt with white selves and a pair of blue jeans. His shoes were white sneakers. He was sitting down in a chair with a smirk.

"There you are Naruto-baka!" exclaimed Sakura in anger at seeing the blond.

Tsunade and Tenten looked at Naruto with disbelief. He was here the whole time. Naruto looked bored at seeing Sakura's anger.

"So what's your problem Sakura? I thought you didn't _care_ what _happens_ to me?" asked Naruto in uncaring tone.

Sakura had a vein popping and clenched her fists. "What's up with the attitude? Here we are worried and you greet us with like this!"

"I agree gaki, why are hoarded up like this?" said Tsunade with a tight tone.

"If you want to know, I'm leaving this village," said Naruto simply.

They group of woman became shocked at the deceleration.

"Why are you leaving the village Naruto, if this is your idea of a joke?! It's a very bad one," said Sakura in anger and disbelief.

"Do you want to know so badly?

"Like hell I do?!"

Naruto glared at the girl. "Because of your actions before and after the war is part of the reason I'm leaving," he said simply.

"What!"

"You heard right Sakura. So you can just go back to your _precious Sasuke_ and forget all about me like you have been doing," said Naruto in a tight tone.

Naruto then looked at the other two. "You're also to blame for it to. It seems that after my job was done. I'm just something to be forgotten again."

Tsunade looked lost at the blonde's statement. Sakura got madder at Naruto's jabs.

"That's your reason!" said Sakura in disbelief.

Naruto just nodded and showed them a piece of paper.

"What's that?" asked Tenten in confusion.

"That's my resignation from Konoha's ninja program. So in other words I'm a civilian," Naruto glared at Sakura. "Why are so worked up about it anyway? After all you got your wish, so why the anger at me?" asked Naruto in a cold voice.

Sakura became more livid. "I'll tell you why, you're trying to copy Sasuke-kun you baka!"

Naruto sighed at the pink-haired girl's reaction. Tsunade held up a hand.

"You can stop Sakura," Tsunade ordered to her student.

"B-But shishou," Sakura said while looking on in disbelief at Tsunade.

Tsunade glared at the young woman. Sakura back down at seeing the look. The village's leader then looked at Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I'm not going to approve it," said Tsunade to a frowning Naruto.

"Why the hell not?" asked Naruto in tight tone.

"You're too _valuable_ to leave the village Naruto," Tsunade replied simply at the blond.

Naruto smirked at the statement. "So that's it huh, too bad."

The group of woman looked lost.

"Huh?" said Tsunade.

"If you looked at it more closely, would see you have already signed it," Naruto said a smug tone.

The looked at it again, to see he was right. It already had Tsunade's approval. Tsunade glared at the blond.

"So there," said Naruto with smugness.

"That's it! I'm going to kick your ass Naruto!" cried out Sakura in rage.

"Ha go ahead, it wouldn't do any good anyway Sakura," said Naruto calmly despite Sakura's threat.

Tsunade held a hand in way of Sakura. Sakura almost glared at her teacher.

"He's right Sakura."

"What?"

Both Sakura and Tenten looked lost at Tsunade's statement.

Tsunade looked at Naruto. "You're a shadow clone aren't you?"

Even though a question, it was more of a statement.

Naruto smirked. "You're right on the mark. Boss left long ago, so good luck in _finding_ him," said the clone in smug tone.

Sakura glared at the clone. "If that's so than, I'll send a message to Naruto in a different way," said Sakura while slowly walking to the clone.

The shadow clone glared at the girl. Even though Sakura didn't care about the glare, the other two became a little unnerved at seeing it.

"Sakura, I think you better calm down," said Tenten to the enraged girl.

"I don't think so, besides what can one _lone_ shadow clone do," Sakura replied with malicious intent.

The clone signed at the girls actions.

"So you haven't changed on bit. Always caring about what you want. I guess, it's time for a little _gift_," he then held up something and smirked. "I want you to say hello to _my little paper friend_!"

Sakura became scared at seeing it was an explosive tag about to be used. Tsuande and Tenten also became scared at seeing it.

"A-a-are you insane!" cried out Sakura in fear.

"Maybe, but your asked for it you baka!" said the clone having now activated the tag.

"Shit, out the window!" cried out Tsuande now running to the window.

Tenten and Sakura followed the blond. The clone smirked at seeing this and then dispelled itself. No point in having the boss feel what an exploding tag feels like.

*BOOM*

The explosion rocks the building, but stayed intact. Suddenly a group of ninja's dressed the same, but each had different white animal masks on.

"Hokage-sama!" one cried out and stand at attention before the woman.

The rest of the group stands ready to receive orders. The trio of woman looked okay only a little dusty.

"I'm fine right now, but check to see if anyone is hurt," Tsuande ordered out to the anbu.

"Hai Hokage-sama!"

They went off to do their duty. Sakura and Tenten were patting themselves out.

"When I get my hands on that baka," Sakura muttered in rage at being made fun of.

"I'm going to use him for target practice," Tenten said with a tone laced with rage.

Tsuande also looked like she wanted to hurt the missing blond teen. Near-by was an old man watching the trio completely. They were too busy cleaning off the dust of them to notice him.

"That stupid, childish, idiotic Naruto, he goes and makes a scene like this! I hope he's happy! I've never been so embarrassed!" said Sakura in a tone filled with anger.

The old man glared at the pink-haired girl completely, after hearing this.

'You think the boss is childish, that's comical! You need think about yourself,' thought the disguised shadow clone.

Naruto had made two clones. For one to stay in the apartment to keep watch to see who would come looking for him and one outside.

"Hokage-sama we finished looking," said an anbu now standing close to Tsunade.

"Anyone hurt or the building destructed completely?" asked Tsunade looking at the ninja.

"No, the building looks okay. Only one room is in need of repair."

Tsunade nodded in agreement. It was most likely Naruto's former room. Tsunade got a stern look.

"Anbu!" the village ordered out.

"Hai!" they all said together in attention.

"Get me a tracking team on the double. Anyone will do right now and have them report here!"

They group nodded and vanished.

"Where did you go Naruto," Tsunade muttered.

The unnoticed Shadow clone caught every word; he glared at Tsunade's choice. He then dispelled himself.

(In a Train Car)

Naruto was sitting down with the same outfit as his first clone. He currently was working on a small device. Suddenly he felt the first clone's memories.

'So they came looking for me,' Naruto huffed. 'The nerve of them, all I wanted was to have my own life, and they say it's not right! Talk about stupidly,' thought Naruto with anger.

He thought they would be happy for him. In making his path in life besides being a ninja, after didn't various ninjas find a different line of work down the road? The second clone's memory came to him.

'So they are going to look for me. Let them try. I shouldn't have left any clues and if I did leave one in my apartment. It was blown up in the explosion,' thought Naruto with a smirk.

Looking at the device Naruto couldn't help, but wonder when he'll finally have a signal.

'These things are handy, but you have to signal for them to work,' thought Naruto while waiting on the cellphone.

He tried to use it before. Sadly it didn't work in elemental counties. It then showed a bar.

"About time, now to start making some calls," muttered Naruto.

He started on dialing a number for his old school.

(Verbena Academy's rooftop)

On the roof there sat eight people each eating their own lunches. Curiously Rin had three young women sitting close to him. The one thing they had in common was there hair was waist length. The shortest of them had purple hair and red eyes. Even when wearing the school uniform, you could tell she had a great bust.

The other two had matching brown hair and yellow eyes. The only difference between them was that one looked a little more mature. Sitting by Kaede was a pale twin-tailed girl. She had blue eyes and seemed to be the shortest out of the whole bunch.

Interesting each of their ears was long, only the purple-haired one had the longest ears.

"How is it Rin-sama?" asked Nerine nervously at Rin.

Finished chewing Rin spoke. "It's not bad, you're getting better Nerine."

Nerine blushed at hearing she was improving.

"See Rin-chan, Rin-kun says you're getting better," said Lisianthus to her friend.

Kikyou nodded with her sister.

"Thank you," said Nerine with much modestly.

"Tsk, here we have one _lucky_ guy. Having three girls trying to feed him lunch," muttered Itsuki with envy.

Primula and Kaede only looked nervously to the statement. Mayumi looked at the site sadly. Sighing she closed her bento and started to stand up.

"Mayumi-chan, where are you going?" asked Kaede at seeing the heterochromia girl about to leave.

"I'm sorry, but there are things I need to do. So see later guys," said Mayumi with a wave.

"Okay if say so," said Kaede worried at her friend's behavior.

Mayumi just kept on walking to the door.

"I wonder what's wrong with Mayumi-san?" asked Nerine confused seeing the girl leave in such a state.

It looked like something was brothering the girl. Sia put a finger on her chin.

"Hmm she was looking at us intensely. You think she was feeling left out?" the burette asked.

"I don't think so Sia. If that's the case Mayumi would have said something about it," answered Kikyko looking lost.

Rin realized something.

"I should have known," muttered Rin.

"Huh? What do you mean Rin-sama?" the red eyed girl asked at hearing Rin.

"It because of Naruto," Rin said in sad tone.

Itsuki and Kaede also looked sad at what Rin said. Primula, Sia, Kikyko, and Nerine became confused at hearing this.

"Why would she be sad about fish topping?" asked Sia.

The ones who know about person sweat dropped.

"I guess you can make a mistake like that," said Rin with nervous laugh.

"Please can you tell us? I want to know what's troubling Mayumi-san?" asked Nerine clearly worried about their heterochromia friend.

Rin looked somber and started explaining. "What I mean is a person. He had a weird name, its Uzumaki Naruto. We don't know why was named that way, but he was. He transferred during our first year and around that time. He and Mayumi almost became a couple."

The goddess and demon looked lost at hearing this tidbit of information.

"If that's right, then why haven't we heard or seen him?" asked Kikyou confused at hearing this.

"He left at the end of the year he arrived. He was from a village that still had ninjas and he was one of them," said Rin.

"He was a real life ninja Rin-kun?" asked Sia to a nodding Rin.

"It's true, part of the reason you didn't hear about him. Is because of _certain_ people wanting to forget all about him," Rin explained further.

"Certain people Rin-sama?"

"Mostly the KKK, he was a one-man pranking machine," Rin chucked at the memory. "He was there worst nightmare at the time. With all the pranks he pulled on them. They could make a Geneva Convention for pranks because of him."

Even Kaede and Itsuki chucked at statement.

"What happened to him?"

"We don't know. There hasn't been a word from him or anything. I guess when Mayumi saw us together. It made her remember him," said Rin with a sad tone.

"Poor Mayumi-san," said Nerine sadly at hearing the story.

Everyone else shared the look. It seemed like it was going to be a rough day for the heterochromia girl.

Currently Mayumi was walking down the hallway with her head down.

'Come on Mayumi. Your stronger than this, keep it together,' she sighed in frustration. 'Who am I kidding the one guy that found me attractive and I lost him to _some girl_. To make matters worse, I don't know what happened to him! I just wish he would show up or something!' thought Mayumi while walking.

She could only guess the ninja's fate.

(Teachers office)

Currently Nadeshiko was working on papers. However there seem to be one of her co-workers talking on the phone. The conservation lasted about ten to twenty minutes now.

"Okay, that should do it. Do you know where get your supplies at? Good, we'll see you than, good day," said the teacher.

He then handed-up the phone with a sigh of relief. Nadeshiko was a curious about the call, but didn't want to ask.

"Nadeshiko-san?" called out the teacher.

"Yes, what is it?" said the teacher with a tried tone.

"We're getting a student tomorrow," said the teacher with a sweat dropped.

"A new student tomorrow?" Nadeshiko asked confused.

He nodded. "Yes, one that was here before."

Nadehiko looked lost at hearing this. "What do you mean?"

"Well he said that he wanted to finish his schooling here. His name is Uzumaki Naruto, do you know him?" he asked.

He just started working for this school. At hearing the name Nadehiko started sweating nervously. Her co-worker looked at the teacher funny.

"Are you okay Nadeshiko-san?"

Nadeshiko waved her hand. "Don't worry I'm fine. Excuse me, but I need to check on my classroom."

Nadeshiko got up and left the room in a rush. The male teacher only looked lost at her antics. While walking to her classroom Nadeshiko tried to stay calm.

'He's coming back! That, that…damn fox! I prayed to Kami-sama that he would stay gone, so why is he returning. While I'm still working here! Stay calm, if he is coming back don't let him see my fear,' thought the woman trying to steel herself.

All the time he pulled those pranks were still in her mind. His so called paint bombs, the glued seats, and everything else the damn blonde's devious mind would dream up. Luckily for her Thyme restrained him. She didn't want to think what would happen if she didn't do that to the brat.

Fuyou's fan club would even say the same thing.

(Later Naruto's New Apartment)

Naruto was arranging his furniture. Most of it was still in good condition.

"Okay that should do," he then wiped some sweat off. "I'm finished with everything here," said Naruto in relief.

He sits down in a chair. Before leaving Konoha, he had gotten all of his money, and his parent's money. It was enough to last him for a while. So far everything is going his way.

"I wonder if there have been any changes. Hmm…why not find out! I just know the girl for that!" said Naruto reaching for his cellphone.

(Thyme Residence)

Mayumi got done with a bath. She was wearing baggie blue hoodie t-shirt and navy shorts. She was still feeling down about the blond ninja.

*Ring*

*Ring*

*Ring*

"Alright, I'm coming," said Mayumi annoyed at her cellphones ringing.

Picking it up, she didn't look at caller's id.

"Yes Mayumi here," answered Mayumi in flat tone.

"Hello Mayumi," said a familiar voice.

Mayumi stood up straight at hearing Naruto's voice.

"I-is that you NARUTO!" yelled out Mayumi in shock.

"Yep it's me Mayumi," Naruto answered the question.

"It is you! Where have you been you, you baka!" exclaimed Mayumi in anger.

"Mayumi please let me explain," Naruto said in fear at Mayumi's anger.

"I've been so worried about you baka! You haven't called me, or even written a letter. I was so damn worried that you've forgotten all about me. Or worse you could have…_died_," Mayumi said with sadness and tears.

"I'm sorry Mayumi. It just things have gotten…complicated," said Naruto softly to help calm the girl.

It was working, Mayumi started to calm down.

"Are you going to stay for a while like last time?" Mayumi asked more calmly while wiping off some tears.

Even if for a while, it was still nice to have blond back. Part of Mayumi wanted Naruto to stay longer.

"Not this time Mayumi."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to start living at Verbena from now on," Naruto answered Mayumi's question.

"YOUR GOING TO LIVE HERE!" cried out Mayumi in shock.

It almost seemed like dream. The last time he was here, he was in such a rush to leave.

"Yes."

"I don't believe it! Why the sudden change Naruto?!" asked Mayumi with confusion.

Naruto sighed. "It didn't go so well at Konoha."

Mayumi could hear the raw sadness in Naruto's tone.

'What happened to you Naruto? I bet it had something to do with that Sakura! I hope we never meet, if we do. I might want to kick her ass when I first see it!' thought the girl with rage.

How could that girl, hurt someone so kind.

"Hey Mayumi, earth to Mayumi, you still there?" asked Naruto now breaking Mayumi's thoughts.

"Oh sorry Naruto, I just was thinking. So you're coming back to school tomorrow or later?"

"Tomorrow, now on to the important part," said Naruto.

"Huh, what important part?" asked Mayumi confused.

"Well, I need information on what had happed since I'm been gone. Like with the KKK, Rin, Itsuki, and Kaede for starters," said Naruto with an excited tone.

Mayumi smirked at this. "So _the fox_ is back to huh?"

"You bet your ass I am," said Naruto with glee.

"Ho-ho you came to the right place my friend," replied the heterochromia girl with smugness.

When Jiraiya was here last time with Naruto, the two did exchange some ideas on collecting information. The rest of the night was spent talking about what happened.

(The Next Day)

Every one of Mayumi's friends was walking to school's gate. They can now see Mayumi walking to school with a spring in her step.

"You seem to be in a better mood Mayumi," said Itsuki at seeing Mayumi's change.

"Let's say that I had an _interesting_ night," said Mayumi with knowing laugh.

They sweat dropped at the girls act. It seemed like she got a hold of good information.

"Are you going to tell us?" asked Rin calmly.

Mayumi shook her head. "Sorry, but it's a secret."

They signed at this statement. They kept walking in to the school yard to see a large of group of boys waiting, each had on their school uniform.

"Oh no," said Rin with a look of exasperation.

It was the SSS, RRR, and KKK groups. However most of it was the SSS and RRR. The KKK didn't bother him as much before. It had to do with him dating the three princesses.

"Here we go again," said Rin with a sweat drop.

Nerine, Sia, and Kikyko looked ready to fight this group.

"This time there in for a _surprise_," muttered Mayumi at seeing the group.

"Prepare yourself Tsuchimi! This time we will make you suffer!" said one of the group's leaders.

Rin looked ready to run if need.

"Well, well, well, and here I thought Mayumi was _joking_. I didn't think Rin had it in him to date _three girls_," said a voice behind the group.

"Huh?"

That one lone question sum up all of their newfound confusion, however certain people started sweating nervously at hearing this voice.

They turned around to see Naruto dressed in there school uniform while carrying a bag over his shoulder. He was looking at the group calmly.

"No, i-i-it's not possible! Your back!" cried out one of persons in the group with fear.

It was one of the KKK and by the looks of things. He was about ready to piss his pants.

"Who is this guy? A friend of Tsuchimis', if so he better stay back!" said one of group's leaders in threating tone.

The scarily cat shook his head at this. "Don't dare you try fighting with that, that monster over there!

"Why is that?" he said while glaring at the boy.

"You didn't know what he can do. The horror, the horror," said the boy now covering his face at remembering something.

The rest of the group looked confused at this act. Naruto got a good look at the guy.

"Oh, I now remember you," said Naruto with a sickly sweet tone.

The boy turned blue at hearing the blond.

"It nice to know you can walk around. After all you did show off how much you love…"

"AHH NO MORE PLEASE FOX! I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER!" He yelled out in fear while covering his ears.

He suddenly ran like hell toward the school. It was almost like the devil himself was after him.

"Shessh and here I thought would like to talk about _old times_," said Naruto with a disappointed tone.

"Mayumi, did you know about this?" asked Rin at seeing his old friend.

Mayumi just had a devious smirk on and a camera in hand.

"Rin-sama should help him?" asked Nerine worried about the newcomer.

Rin shook his head. "Trust me, he doesn't need help. If anything it's the _other way around_."

The girl and her cousins could only look lost at this. Naruto looked outnumbered.

Naruto creak his neck.

"Now, for you guys," said Naruto with dead serious tone.

The group tensed at the teen. There were rumors of a person called fox, but noting definite.

Naruto held up one finger. "One, you can leave my friend alone. And we'll all be happy."

"What if we don't?" said the leader with a steel laced tone

Naruto smirked evilly at this and made a two with his hand.

"The second choice is I start a prank war with you. And let me tell you, I haven't done any pranks for a while. So that means I might get very _inventive_ with them," said Naruto in devious tone that sent chills down the KKK members spines.

They looked ready to run away.

"FORGET THIS! I'M OUT OF HERE BEFORE HE STARTS!" cried out one of the KKK members in fear.

With that said they just ran off leaving the other clubs to their fate. Let the idiots suffer, they already did.

"You cowards, he is just one guy! I'm not about to be scared at some smartass CHARGE!"

With that the groups that stayed ran at the blond. Naruto lowered his head and smirked.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, so let the games begin," he muttered in an evil tone.

They were about to dog pile the blond when suddenly he did something.

*Poof*

He dispelled into a huge dust cloud. It covered about half of the group.

"Rin-sama is that normal?" asked Nerine confused at seeing the site.

Even Sia, Kikyou, and Primula looked lost at seeing this. It was not something a human could do.

"I don't know what you can call _normal_ with Naruto. He is one unpredictable person," answered Rin calmly.

"You have right that Rin," said Naruto now appearing beside the guy.

Rin almost jumped out of skin. The girls close to Rin jumped in fright at seeing the blond.

"How did you…?"

"Please you know my calling card Rin. It sadness me, that you forget about it," said Naruto with a sad tone with pleading eyes.

Rin sweat drop at the Naruto's act.

"Why you blond baka, don't think some dust will stop us!" cried out one voice from the group with rage.

Naruto sighed and step ahead of Rin. "I know that ready. It should happen right now."

"What are you saying?! There is nothing wrong with…"

"OH KAMI IT ITCHES!" cried out a voice in pain.

He turned to see different kinds of guys now scratching themselves and by the looks of things. It was getting worse!

"What did you do?!"

Naruto smirked. "That so-called dust is a very potent itching power. Just a little of it goes a long way, but then you had a lot more then that!"

It seemed true, they couldn't stop itching!

"RETREAT!" cried out one of the victims.

The one's infected run-off to the showers or to the pool. The rest of the group glared at the smirking blond. He just cut half of their numbers easily.

"You, you…!"

"Want more; I'm just getting warmed up! After all it did take about two weeks of nonstop pranking for the KKK to realize what I could do," said Naruto with smugness.

"Agghh, that does it! Your ass is mine! I don't care about Tsuchimi right NOW! It's time to wipe that arrogant smirk off your face!"

"Bring it on!" Naruto taunted.

The charged at the prankster, amazingly they were foaming at the mouth. It was then various people stepped on a piece of paper.  
"What?"

It acted then acted like a landmine by having a strong wind blew out from the paper when a person stepped on it. They were launched into LEO.

"WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU DO!"

"Sorry, but a prankster never tells his secrets," said Naruto with a serious tone.

"You think this will stop us!"

Naruto sighed at the person's stubbornness. "I don't know, I thought you would get the point. Knowing fan boys, it takes a _lot_ for them to _learn_."

Amazingly too their own stupidly or rage. They charged at the blond. Naruto then made some hand seals and then slammed the ground with a hand.

"Earth style: swamp of the underworld!" Naruto cried out.

What happened next was shocking. The ground became like muck. This acted like glue, they could barely move their own feet.

"What the…!"

"Well now that will stop you," said Naruto with a bored tone while standing up.

"Why you, once I get out of here!"

"Feel free to try baka. For now I'm going to class with my friends. Maybe a little fresh air will clear your head," replied Naruto in a calm tone.

The one talking started sweating. "What do you mean?"

"Well you see I can't undo that trick. So you have to stay like that for about ten to twenty minutes for it to wear off," Naruto explained to the victim.

"WHAT!"

"Good luck in trying to explain this," Naruto looked at his friends. "Should we get going? I don't want to be late for class," said Naruto calmly.

They almost face flatted at the blonde's statement. Mayumi finished with her picture talking and stood close to Naruto.

"Your right Naruto, let's get moving!" said Mayumi with an arm now wrapped around the boy's arm.

Naruto blushed at the sign of affection, but nodded. "Lead the way my lady."

"Not a problem my friend," said a snickering Mayumi.

With that said they left for class.

"Rin-kun you were right! They could make a Geneva Convention for pranks because of him," said Sia in disbelief at seeing what the ninja did to the group.

In some ways it was worse than her methods. The Nerine and Kikyou just dumbly nodded.

"That's Naruto in a nut shell. Hopefully the clubs get the idea of leaving me or him alone real fast. The last time this happened, the school was need of repairs," said Rin in a flat tone.

"You mean! That he can do that much!" said Kikyou in disbelief.

"Right, don't underestimate his ability to pull pranks," said Itsuki.

"For now let's get to class," said Rin walking to the building.

The rest of his friends followed. The poor victims could only cry at their misfortune. Even though they wanted to hurt Rin, they try to keep up with their schooling.

Unknown to them, one teacher was watching from a window. It was Nadeshiko and she was sweating bullets.

'He is back! To make matters worse, it seems he improved his pranking ability!' thought the teacher in fear.

"You liked the show Nadeshiko-sensei?" said a voice behind the teacher.

Nadeshiko stiffened and looked to see who it was. It was Naruto leaning against the wall with his arms cross his chest.

"What are you doing here?" asked Nadeshiko as calmly as she could.

Out of all the people she could intimidate, he was the only to fight back, and win. She tried her usual tricks, but they didn't work on him. He just bounced back ready for more.

"Boss is already on his way to class. He just wants to see how you're doing is all," answered the clone calmly.

"Is that so, good to see him taking school seriously now," said the teacher with a flat tone.

The clone nodded. "Yup, after all he needs it now."

"Huh?"

"You see Nadeshiko-sensei. Boss wants to live here for now on. So he needs the education for it, after all you won't to lose your _favorite_ student again," said the clone in a sickly sweet tone.

Nadeshiko was trying very hard to stay calm.

'Don't let him see my fear. I'm in not afraid, I'm not afraid,' thought the teacher.

"He hopes to have a nice year with you _bear-sensei_," said the clone sweetly.

With that he dispelled himself. Nadeshiko looked around franticly after he said that. It seemed she was alone and she sighed in relief.

'He had to say that! That's the last thing I need to be known at this school! Maybe I need to retire now,' thought the woman in exasperation.

The reason for the fear is because of challenge she shot at the blond. She thought he couldn't hurt her, how wrong she was.

(Flashback)

"So you're a ninja," said Nadeshiko in a bored tone to Naruto standing close-by.

It's been about a week after the blonds start at the school. Yesterday there seemed to be some strange happens lately. From what she heard it had to do with Fuyou's club.

Naruto nodded. "I'm a ninja sensei. The most unpredictable one there is!" Naruto said with pride.

Nadeshiko sighed at this. "So you're some kind of big bad ninja. Ha that's funny; you're not a very convincing one."

Nadeshiko's bored tone was getting on Naruto's nerves. It always the same! They never take him seriously!

"If your such a ninja why don't try your luck with me," replied the teacher in the same tone.

"What do you mean sensei?"

Nadeshiko smirked at Naruto. "Try to surprise me anytime. I'm after very subservient person. So try hitting me with your best shot, if you can."

Naruto grinned at this. "Is that a challenge sensei?"

"You bet it is. So show me what can you do Mr. big bad ninja?"

"Okay if you want to know what I can do, then it's on sensei," said Naruto in a devious tone.

"I'll hold you to that kid," said Nadeshiko now turning to her desk.

It was the end of the day. Naruto had smirked behind the teacher's back when seeing a person running away. It was to a shadow clone he made before his talk to the teacher. It had a different mission that he just finished.

It secretly did something to Nadeshiko's seat when she challenged Naruto. Nadeshiko sat down in calmly.

'Huh, does my seat feel different? Maybe I'm just imagining things,' thought Nadeshiko in confusion.

Naruto walked to the door and looked back at the teacher.

"I've heard from Mayumi. That you're her friend sensei," said Naruto calmly.

"That's right in various ways."

"Okay maybe I don't need to be so rough on you," replied Naruto.

"What do you mean rough on me? You haven't tried anything now," said Naeshiko confused.

"Actually I just did," said a smirking Naruto.

"Huh?"

"You have been pranked sensei," said Naruto in smug tone.

A vein popping appeared on Nadeshiko's head. "You're joking."

"Try standing up," Naruto said simply.

The teacher did just that, but couldn't move her butt out of the chair.

"What the hell!" Nadeshiko cried out in shock.

"Seems your stuck in the chair," said Naruto in a joking tone.

Nadeshiko's popping vein grew bigger. "That's it!"

She started struggling to free herself. It almost looked like she couldn't do it, but then something happened.

*RIP*

Her skirt was torn off. Nadeshiko almost caught herself from falling on the ground. Naruto smirked at seeing the site.

"Well I'll be. Maybe I need to start calling you _bear-sensei_ from now on," said Naruto in jokily manner.

Nadeshiko suddenly blushed at the blonde's statement. Her panties which had teddy bears and little hearts covering them were exposed. She tried to cover it with her hands.

Naruto put a finger on his lip. "I wonder what Mayumi would say about this?"

Nadeshiko glared at the ninja murderously. "Why you, I'll make you do two hundred laps around the school."

"So ahead and try sensei. I'll take that exercise anytime," Naruto replied while walking to the door without a care.

While Naruto was leaving, Nadeshiko stomped slowly to the door.

*Crunch*

"What?"

*Spat*

It seemed Naruto had added insult to injury. Nadeshiko had stomped on a makeshift paint bomb that covered the teacher with orange paint.

Nadeshiko started fuming at the blonde's antics.

"That's it, when he gets back here! I'll make him wear a tire with the bunny hops!" exclaimed the teacher with a clenched fist in rage.

(Flashbacks end)

'Luckily I was able to find something to wear after that. The last thing I need the school to know that fact,' thought Nadeshiko.

She did have Naruto do the exercise, but he only welcomed them with glee.

'Well time to get the day started. Hopefully _without_ any pranks from the brat,' thought Nadeshiko while walking to start the day.

(Later Verbena Academy's rooftop)

Everyone sat down eating lunch. Naruto had introduced himself to Nerine, Sia, Kikyou, and Primula.

"Nice to meet you Naruto-kun!" said Sia with glee at meeting Rin's old friend.

"Like wise Sia, Mayumi told me about you last night. I thought that Rin would end up with Kaede though," said Naruto while rubbing his head.

"Well we just decided on just being friends is all Naruto," replied Rin in calm tone.

Kaede nodded in agreement with Rin. She felt like it was the right thing also.

"So did you keep your promise to Sakura?" asked Itsuki with a teasingly-like tone.

Naruto looked somber at hearing this. "I did it."

Everyone, but Mayumi looked shocked at seeing Naruto's reaction.

"What transpired Naruto-kun?" asked Kaede worried about her friend's act.

"It's a long story Kaede. Right now I don't feel like talking about it at school," replied Naruto with sadness.

Mayumi rubbed the young blond on the back. "We'll be ready to hear you out when you're ready to talk Naruto. You helped us, so it's your turn for us to help you," said Mayumi with a soothing tone.

"Thank you," said Naruto in relief at hearing Mayumi's reply.

"I agree with that. Your Rin-kun's friend so feel free to ask for my help!" said Sia with convention.

Kikyou nodded. "I don't know you Naruto, but you seem to be a nice person. So I'll help you if I can."

"I'm with Sia-chan and Kikyou-chan on this," said Nerine with soft tone.

"You have me help also Uzumaki-san," said Primula with a calm tone.

"Looks like have my help also Naruto. I don't want to disagree with lady's here," said Itsuki.

Rin nodded and looked serious. "You have my support Naruto. You helped me before and now it's time for me to pay you back."

Naruto smiled at the group's response. "Thank you everyone, I'll tell you later."

They nodded at the statement.

"Well off to a different subject then." Mayumi looked at Naruto. "Are you going to join a club or anything since you're staying here?"

"Well I was thinking about the calligraphy club," answered Naruto to everyone's shock.

"The calligraphy club, that's a weird choice for you Naruto!" said Mayumi.

"Maybe, but it would help me with seal making," Naruto said simply after taking a bite of his lunch.

"You mean like those paper-like bombs?" asked Rin while eating.

Naruto nodded. "That's only one way of doing sealing. It has many uses, but I need to write pretty good for them to work right."

"If you don't write well enough it would backfire wouldn't Naruto-san?" said Nerine calmly with a nod.

"Yes that right Nerine. I'm surprised you would know something about," said a shocked Naruto.

Nerine blushed. "Well I know a little bit on certain spells that need to be written correctly or they wouldn't work."

Mayumi looked a little jealous at the talk.

'Looks like Mayumi, still has a crush on Naruto. I wonder if this time he'll do anything about it,' thought Itsuki seeing the look.

"Do you know the person…?"

"AGHHH, HELP ME!" cried a voice in fear.

Everyone stiffened at hearing this.

*THUD*

"OWIE THAT HURT!" cried out the same voice.

Naruto smirked at realizing what happened.

"Naruto, what did you do?" asked Mayumi seeing the ninja's look.

"Well I thought it wouldn't hurt to have security system in place. And it seems they just triggered it," said Naruto in a devious tone.

The rest of the group sweat dropped at this. It seems the second Naruto prank war is on. Poor members of club that didn't know when to quit, they had just opened Pandora's Box.

(After school)

Currently Mayumi was putting on her outside shoes. However the reappearance of Naruto was on her mind.

'How am I going to talk to Naruto? I want to be there for him, but I don't want to push too hard,' thought Mayumi with a sigh.

She wanted to embrace the blond-haired boy, but unsure about it. She didn't want to drive him away by being to forward.

"Hello Mayumi-chan," said Sia now appearing with Kikyou at her side.

"Oh hello Sia, Kikyou," said Mayumi with a quiet tone.

The two sisters looked concerned at hearing this.

"Mayumi-chan what's wrong?" asked Sia while Kikyou stood by listening.

"I guess you would notice. It's mostly about Naruto," answered the heterochromia girl.

"Do you want talk about it?" asked Sia.

'Why not, they could help out. After all they have _experience_ in this sort of thing,' thought Mayumi.

"Sure, maybe you could help," said Mayumi while looking at her two friends.

They nodded in agreement; time to see if they could help their friend with her problem.

To be continued.

A/N Finished with another chapter. I would like to thank everyone for the favorites, story alerts and reviews. I hope to live up to your expectations. Sayonara.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shuffle along with any other references made.

Beta reader Phoenix Helix

Chapter three-Battle Planning

(With Mayumi and friends)

Now walking outside they started there conversation.

"So why are you so down at having Naruto-kun back?" asked Sia with confusion.

She thought that Mayumi would be happy to see him. Mayumi started to scratch her head.

"Sure, I'm glad he's back, but…at the same time I'm not," answered the taller girl in frustration.

"What do you mean Mayumi?" asked Kikyou.

Mayumi looked at the newly resurrected girl. "I guess it's confusing. The last time he was here, he just wanted to train for his promise. You had to force him to relax last time. I'm problary scared he'll do the same thing."

"What was that promise anyway Mayumi?" asked Kikyou.

"It was to bring someone back to his village. I know he made it to a girl, that he had crush on," said Mayumi with repressed rage.

The two goddess sweat dropped at hearing this.

"Why are you so mad Mayumi-chan?" asked Sia with concern.

Mayumi sighed. "You heard him earlier. As you would have guessed, we talked last night."

The two nodded in agreement.

"He sounded so sad. I figured that Sakrua, the girl he had crush on. Did something to hurt him, I'm not totally sure, but can make a _very_ _good_ _guess_," said Mayumi with a clenched fist.

They could now understand her rage, it happened to Rin in a way. It was then they saw a restaurant.

"Why don't we sit down and talk about it, in there," said Sia pointing at the place.

Kikyou and Mayumi looked at it and nodded. They went into the place and sat down.

"What do you know about this Sakura, Mayumi-chan?" asked Sia with curiously.

Mayumi started to scratch her head. "I only know what from Naruto and Jirairya told me. Which isn't much to go on," replied Mayumi.

Her friends nodded to continue.

"Naruto had known her for a long time, but never truly got along with her. She had no patience with him," said Mayumi.

"Why would she have no patience with him?" asked Kikyou with a raised eyebrow.

"Well Naruto is a _little lacking_ in the manners department, but from what Jirairya said that's natural for him. He's an orphan, so no one had really taught him any," said Mayumi to her two friends.

"I thought that she would understand?" asked Sia in confusion.

Mayumi shook her head.

"Ma, I didn't know Naruto-san was back," said a feminine voice close to the table.

The trio of girls looked to see it was a blond-haired goddess in a waitress uniform.

"Hello Kareha-sempei," replied Mayumi at seeing her.

"You don't have to call me sempei anymore Mayumi-san. I did graduate from school," said Kareha with smile.

"I guess so," replied Mayumi.

"I'm surprised you're still working here Kareha-san," said Kikyou while looking at the older girl.

"Well I found the time to still do my job and college. I just couldn't stay away from this uniform!" said Kareha with joy.

Mayumi, Sia, and Kikyou sweat dropped at the goddess statement.

"I was about to ask for your order, but now I'm curious about Naruto-san, and Mayumi-san!" said Kareha with a spotlight above her.

The trio of girls now signed at Kareha entering dream mode.

"Well back to topic at hand," said Sia nervously.

"I guess. Anyway he started this promise. When his teammate left the village to join some unsafe character for help, that's all I know," Mayumi explained to her friends.

"So he wanted to save his friend from a terrible fate," said Kikyou with confusion.

"Yes, but I'm uncertain if he was successful. He could have been and Sakura could have forgotten all about him," said Mayumi.

Kikyou and Sia looked a little mad at hearing this. Naruto seemed to be a good guy.

"Why do you think Sakura would forget about Narturo-kun, Mayumi?" asked Sia with a flat tone.

"I've talked to Jiraiya about her," said Mayumi.

Suddenly Kikyou held up a hand for Mayumi to stop.

"Who's this Jiraiya you kept mentioning?" asked Kikyou.

"He's Naruto's master or something," Mayumi giggled at this, "Sorry, but those two were a riot. Anyway when I talked to him about Sakura and it wasn't too pleasant," replied Mayumi.

"How so Mayumi-san?" asked Kareha back to reality.

Mayumi looked a little lost at talking to the older girl, but figured it wouldn't hurt.

"That it reminded him on how it went with a teammate of his. That didn't pan out so well for Jiraiya and he ended up alone for it. It seemed that Jiraiya might have told him to return here for that reason," said Mayumi.

"You mean that Jiraiya tried to get you together?" asked Sia with confusion.

"Well not exactly. Jiraiya at first wanted to blackmail Naruto for fun, but I think it changed later. Even at first I wanted to be Naruto's friend, however my feelings started changing after a while," Mayumi answered while looking with longing.

At hearing this Sia and Kikyou also had the same look. It was the same with Rin.

"Ma, ma, how romantic, Mayumi-san wants to be Naruto-san's boyfriend!" cried out Kareha with sparkles around.

Mayumi could only blush at the statement. She did want that honor, but it was so hard to do.

"Why not go after him Mayumi?" asked Kikyou with warm tone.

Mayumi sighed in frustration. "I don't know how to get his attention."

"What do you mean by getting _his_ _attention_ Mayumi-chan?" asked Sia with tilted head.

"Naruto can be dense with the female interaction. I nearly had beaten him with a stick to get his attention the last time he was here!" said Mayumi with exasperation.

Her companions rubbed their chins in thought.

"Is that true Kareha-san? You seemed to know about Naruto-kun before us?" asked Sia.

Kareha shake her head sadly. "I only know of him, not personally."

Sia suddenly stood up in determination at this. She looked at the others.

"Well you have my help on this! When we have time, let's go over to Mayumi's home," said Sia with a clenched fist.

"Huh?" questioned Mayumi with a sweat drop.

"We need to see your weapons of battle!" answered Sia.

"Well isn't that a bit much Sia?" asked Mayumi with a quiet tone.

Sia shook her head at this. Even her sister shared the look.

"You need to have a little tenacity for this Mayumi! So I'll help you," replied Sia with determination while placing a hand on her chest.

"You have my help also," said Kikyou with a firm tone.

"I'll help also," replied Kareha.

Even though Kikyou and Sia were confused at this, they still welcomed it.

"Let's also have Rin-chan help us," said Sia.

Mayumi looked a little lost at this.

'Do I need this help? Why not, after all Sia, Kikyou, and Nerine can help me with this. Even Kareha could have a pointer or two,' thought the taller girl.

"I welcome your help, but first. Let's not rush it too much please," said a nodding Mayumi.

"Why is that Mayumi?" asked Sia confused.

Mayumi waved a hand. "Well I don't want to push too hard on Naruto," Mayumi answered Sia's question.

They could understand her reasoning. It would be better if they let the blond relax before this. Sia suddenly had an idea.

"Why not throw him a welcome back party?" said Sia with joy.

The rest of her group looked lost at this.

"A party Sia?" asked Mayumi with a tilted.

Sia nodded viciously. Mayumi smiled at this.

"Sure thing, it sounds like a great plan! We'll throw him one hell of a party!" cried out Mayumi with a raised fist.

"HELP ME!" cried a voice from outside.

"What the…?" asked Mayumi in confusion at hearing this cry.

Even Kareha, Sia, and Kikyou were confused. Everyone else in the restaurant looked lost. They looked out the window to see what was wrong.

The site shocked them. It was a group of teenager age boys running for their lives. They had a gang of vicious looking dogs on their tail and trying to bite them.

"Ouch!" cried on of them in pain, one of the dogs just bit him on the butt.

The other's had bite marks on to. Mayumi sweat dropped in realization.

"_Naruto's handiwork_ I see," replied Mayumi nervously.

Sia and Kikyou could only nod dumbly at their friend's statement.

"Ma, ma, he is ready back," muttered Kareha at seeing the site.

She remembers some of the pranks that Naruto had pulled before. Looks like Verbena will be lively for a while.

(With Naruto)

The former ninja was walking home with a smile.

"Think I couldn't do anything to them, my butt! Ha I showed them, why I'm called fox!" said Naruto with a laugh.

(Flashback ten minutes ago)

"Phew glad that's over with," said Naruto while wiping off some sweat.

He now finished with all of the paperwork need for school. Lucky he had kept up with some of his school work back in Konoha secretly.

"To bad I couldn't find the person for the calligraphy club," muttered Naruto in depression.

"Ha-ha do you believe how those KKK's are acting," said a voice close-by.

Curiously Naruto looked over to see a group of boys. He snuck over to listen quietly.

"Your right about them, talk about cowards! Afraid of that blond, what a joke!" one of them agreed.

'So there talking about me. Time to show them why you don't mess with a fox!' thought a smirking Naruto.

He took out a bottle of soft tablets. He made them land on their pants, which dissolved on impact. They started to leave the school, not noticing what Naruto did.

'Now wait for it,' thought Naruto while following them.

*HOWL*

"What was that?!" asked one of the boys with fear.

They turned to see it was a group of dogs now running at them.

"What is going on…ouch!" cried out one of the guys now being bitten by the dogs.

The others were now trying to fight them off.

"GET IT OFF ME!"

"RUN FOR IT!"

They took off running, trying to lose the dogs, but were persist. Naruto started laughing his ass off.

"Ha-ha that Inuzuka food enhancer works wonders!" cried out Naruto while holding his sides.

Before he left his village, he took something that Inuzuka clan used for their dogs. It made their food smell very tasty to them.

(Flashbacks end)

Naruto's thoughts suddenly turned to a certain heterochromia girl.

'It nice to see Mayumi again, she hasn't changed a bit. I'm still unsure on what to do,' thought Naruto with confusion.

He couldn't understand it himself. Part of him wanted to embrace the girl, but was lost at this. Naruto signed at this.

'Maybe it's because she accepts me. I feel so safe with her, after all when I was here the last time. I could talk to her about anything, without getting hit, or being called stupid,' thought Naruto with melancholy.

Even if he had other friends that understood him, Mayumi seemed the most caring.

'I wonder if this is what it feels like to care for someone so deeply. Not even Sakura could stir up this kind of feeling. Was it really, love for her, or just wanting to get attention,' thought Naruto.

When he was younger, Sakura was nice to him, but that changed with Sasuke, and with other things. He tried so hard to make Sakura care for him and for a time it looked like it was happening. But sadly that didn't last long.

'This could have been the right choice for me. If no one back at Konoha would give a damn about me. Maybe I just need time to cool down from everything that's happened,' thought the ninja while walking to his apartment.

(Later Thyme household)

In Mayumi's room were Nerine, Kikyou, Sia, Kareha, and Mayumi sitting around a table.

"Alright, now on to the important part of this meeting," said Sia to company.

"What's that Sia-chan?" asked Nerine in confusion.

They called her to come to Mayumi's house for something. Sia pointed one finger up.

"First is to let you know, we want to throw a party for Naruto-kun," she replied to her cousin in a serious tone.

"Okay, don't we need to talk this over with Rin-sama, Kaede-san, and Itsuki-san also?" asked the blue-haired girl.

Sia nodded her head in agreement. "We'll talk to them later. But that's not why you're here Rin-chan," replied Sia in a devious tone.

Suddenly a chill went down Mayumi's spine. Kikyou and Kareha started to smirk at hearing this. Only Nerine looked lost at this.

"Then why Sia-chan?" asked Nerine with a titiled head.

"We're here to help Mayumi-chan, with getting Naruto-kun's attention," replied the goddess with a sing long tone.

Mayumi sweat dropped and gulp at hearing this.

"Okay if that's the reason. Where do you want to start?" asked Nerine in understanding.

'Why do I feel like this was a _very bad idea_!' thought the heterochromia girl nervously.

"First things first, we check out her wardrobe!" said Sia with a clenched fist.

"Wait isn't that a bit far Sia?" asked Mayumi with a nervous tone.

Suddenly Kikyou glared at the girl. Mayumi backed up from seeing this.

"It's not too far Mayumi. We need to make a game plan. So either you help us or we'll just use force," replied Kikyou in a tight tone.

Even Kareha looked at Mayumi sternly. Mayumi could only sigh in defeat.

"You win, I'll show you. So come on," muttered the girl with her head down.

Nerine sweat dropped at this. They all walked to Mayumi's closet and each took out some of her clothes. They place them on Mayumi's bed and anywhere else.

"Okay than, let's see here," said Sia while rubbing her chin.

Her sister and friends looked at the outfits intensely.

'This feels like a firing squad,' thought the owner with a sweat drop.

"They're nice, but you need to bring a little _flare_," said Kikyou now picking one up to show everyone.

"Huh?" asked Mayumi.

"Time to do a little shopping, this weekend my friends," said Sia in agreement.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHOPPING?!" cried out Mayumi in shock.

Sia looked at her friend seriously. "You need some more clothes, which say hello to Naruto-kun and what you have here. Doesn't cut it Mayumi-chan," replied the goddess.

"B-b-but they fit me well and have no holes in them," replied Mayumi nervously.

Sia started to wave a finger at Mayumi.

"Tsk, tsk Mayumi-chan. That's important, but you also need to have a couple for getting a guy's attention. After all me, Rin-chan, and Kikyou-chan do the same thing," replied Sia with a smug tone.

"Is that true?" Mayumi asked Nerine, and Kikyou.

They just nodded in agreement. Mayumi slumped in defeat.

"Great, what's next general," said Mayumi with a flat tone.

"That's easy my friend," replied Kikyou with a teasing tone.

Mayumi shot up in shock at this. She just felt like this one, was going to be very embarrassing.

"And that is?" asked Mayumi with a gulp.

Both Sia and Kikyou moved to her closet with smirks. Then took out her underwear and started to place it on her bed.

"What are you doing?!" cried out Mayumi, in embarrassment at having her underwear being shown off.

"To see your battle pants," replied Kikyou simply to a blushing Mayumi.

"My, my, my BATTLE PANTS!" cried out the girl.

Sia moved over to Mayumi with a smile. Mayumi could only look lost.

"Yes, your battle pants for Naruto. It's a secret battle. So no complaining about it!" said Sia with a dead serious tone while pointing a finger at the girl.

Suddenly Kareha moved behind Mayumi and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Also it would help if you strip Mayumi-san," said Kareha.

Mayumi's face became even redder, at hearing this. Even Nerine looked embarrassed at the request.

"Why do I need to _strip_?!" asked Mayumi in disbelief.

"We need to see what would work for you," replied the blond-haired goddess simply.

"Good thinking Kareha!" said Kikyou with a thumbs up.

Mayumi looked at Nerine in desperation. "Please help me Nerine-sama!"

Nerine sighed. "I'm sorry Mayumi-san, but they have a point. If we are going to help you, we need to see what works."

Mayumi could only sweat dropped, they have her surrounded. Mayumi suddenly clenched her fist and growled.

"Okay, if want to _see my body_. Than be _ready_ for _it_!" cried out Mayumi with rage.

Suddenly the heterochromia girl striped down to her underwear. She was only standing in a matching pair of dark blue bra and panties. However her panties had three stars on the back.

"So what do you think?" asked Mayumi with a steel laced tone.

The other hummed while looking at Mayumi.

"Well the top department is not so good," said Kikyou.

Mayumi glared at this. Almost the same, ditching her breast!

"Probably, but Mayumi-san's legs are long, and slender. Her eyes bring exoticness," commented Kareha while moving around the girl.

"Your right Kareha-san, they do stand out in a good way. So maybe something that helps to bring out those qualities would help," muttered Nerine while rubbing her chin.

"Something that screams out sexily," replied Sia with a thoughtful tone.

"Her skin looks a little rough, but I can't tell. So let me feel it," said Kikyou walking over to the girl.

Kikyou started to rub Mayumi's arms. Mayumi started to giggle at this.

"Ha-ha-ha, please stop it! I'm a little ticklish!" cried out Mayumi.

Kikyou stopped it and Mayumi stopped laughing.

"Hmm…it's a little rough, but still soft," replied the goddess.

"Well I don't necessity use those specialized soaps for smoothness, but I do take care of it," said Mayumi nervously.

"I see that's not a bad thing. Your bit of a tomboy aren't you Mayumi-san," Kareha commented to the heterochromia girl.

Mayumi could only shrug her shoulders. "I'm not sure; my parents did have me help out with the bath house a lot. So it most of it stuck with me," Mayumi replied.

"I understand that Mayumi-chan. I had my share of chores now and then," said Nerine.

"You did chores! But you're a princess Nerine!" cried Mayumi in shock.

"Well that's true, but my mom wanted me to be responsible. However I wasn't very good at doing them," replied a nervous Nerine.

They sweat dropped at this. It was true; she does have trouble doing house work.

"Even I had to do some, but let's not get off track," said Sia while looking at Mayumi's clothes.

"So what do think Sia-chan," asked her cousin.

"Well Kareha-san is right about Mayumi being a bit _tomboyish_," replied Sia.

"What's wrong with being a tomboy and what makes you so sure?" asked Mayumi with her arms crossed.

"Nothing wrong with it, just your underwear says it," replied Sia while holding up two pairs of panties.

They each were a different type, one looked a little sporty, and the other one more normal. Mayumi blushed at Sia's action.

"Do you mind?! I'm tired of my underwear being shown off like it's in a _fashion_ _show_!" cried the half-naked girl.

Sia put down the underwear.

"Sorry Mayumi-chan, they still suite you. It's nice to see you found someone," said Sia with a friendlier tone.

Mayumi look softened with this statement.

"Your right, but it's frustationing at the same time with him," replied Mayumi softly.

Kikyou gently patted the girl on the back. "Buck Mayumi, I'm sure he cares for you."

Every one of Mayumi's friends smiled at this.

"Please you're embarrassing me. I'm not sure about Naruto feelings is all," replied Mayumi softly.

"Oh come on! The guy calls you as soon as he's here and he blushes when you grabbed his arm. If that doesn't say something, than you're denser than him," cried out Kikyou with both arms in the air.

"But, but I," muttered Mayumi.

"No buts! I say go for it! You're never going to find out, if you just stay on the side lines like this. So help me, if you don't make a move. I'll find a way to make you talk to him about this," said Kikyou with steel laced tone.

Mayumi could stare at this.

"Even though Kikyou-chan is very _motivated_, she has a point Mayumi-san," said Nerine.

Mayumi looked at the long-haired girl for an answer.

"You're not going to find out if you just don't do anything. Remember to gain something, you have to put effort into it," Nerine answered Mayumi's unspoken question.

"I agree with Rin-chan and Kikyou-chan. There might be a chance that Naruto-kun wants to date you. He's probably confused about it," said Sia with clenched fist.

"I'm with them Mayumi-san. You're a nice person and pretty cute," said Kareha with a soothing tone.

"Its official, you nailed it. I guess it's just from the last he was here. I had to get him to notice me," said Mayumi.

"You and everyone else keep saying the same thing. That Naruto-kun only cared about this promise, but now that doesn't seem to be the case. I know you said part of the reason. Why not tell us about him some more?" asked Sia in curiously.

"You want to know more about Naruto?" asked Mayumi with a tilted head.

They just nodded. Mayumi sighed at this.

"Alright I'll spill. But first let me get _dressed_," said Mayumi with a huff.

"Okay," they all said together.

Mayumi pick out a t-shirt and shorts. After dressing in them, she went over to a book self.

"What's with you going to the book self Mayumi-san?" asked Nerine.

"I'm getting my pictures of when Naruto was here last time. It would help me to show you, also can you please put my clothes back?" said the heterochromia girl in a flat tone.

Her friends nodded with a sweat drop. They went to work on placing the clothes back.

"Here we go," muttered Mayumi while getting an album.

She walked over to her table and sat down.

"Okay we're done and let's hear about Naruto-kun," said Sia while sitting down.

The rest of the group got together to see. Mayumi went on to explain some of the ninja's antics and the victories against the KKK that nearly drove all of them insane.

Mayumi even showed them pictures of Jiraiya and Naruto together that brought out chuckles from the girls at their antics. The rest of the night was spent like that.

(The next day Verbena Academy)

Currently Mayumi, Kikyou, Nerine, and Sia were talking to everyone else.

"So you want to throw a welcome back party for Naruto," replied Rin with a hand on his chin.

They nodded.

"Why not, he could use it," said Rin.

"So where are we going to have it?" asked Itsuki.

"It has to be someplace that he wouldn't expect it from," said Mayumi.

"Why not at my house," said Kaede.

"Good idea Kaede. He's been there many times," commented Rin.

There were nodded of agreement.

"Okay, but I'll tell him," said Mayumi.

"Alright, make sure you make something up. We don't want Naruto to catch on," said Itsuki to his friend.

Mayumi waved a hand. "Don't worry, I've got it covered. All we need now is the food."

"Me and Kaede-chan can do it," said Sia.

Kaede nodded in agreement.

"Maybe I could get father to make a cake for the party also," said Nerine.

"That sounds great Rin-chan. This Saturday seems to be a good idea," said Sia in excitement.

"I'll help with the planning for it," said Primula with a smile.

"Good to hear Primula, the others can help you also," commted Mayumi with a thumbs up.

"I'll help her also. Now what time do you think would be best for it?" asked Rin.

"How about eleven clock would be good," said Itsuki rubbing his chin.

"Alright me, and Kaede-chan will meet at her house around seven to start everything. Any kind special foods we need to make for Naruto-kun?" asked the brunet goddess.

Rin, Mayumi, Itsuki, and Kaede snickered at a thought.

"Well if you fix him ramen, he'll be happy," said Mayumi to a confused Sia.

"Why ramen?" asked the goddess.

"It's his favorite food," Mayumi giggled at a meryory. "Trust me, if given the chance. He could eat about ten to twenty bowls of it easily," said heterochromia girl.

The newcomers looked shocked at hearing this.

"That sounds like dad! I didn't know any human could eat that much!" cried out Sia in shock.

Mayumi just smiled with a nod.

"I know, the first time we saw this. We couldn't believe it either. When we had went to lunch at a close-by ramen shop. Naruto loved it; he said that it tasted close to the one at his village. So when he started to eat so much, they named him, the ramentior," said Mayumi.

"The ramentior?" asked Kikyou with a tilted head.

Mayumi looked at the girl. "Yes, the owner named him that. Luckily they were about to restock the next day. So that name just stuck with him."

"That makes sense," said Kikyou with a sweat drop.

The other goddess and demoness shared one also.

"Anyway let's try to keep it quiet," said Itsuki.

They nodded and continued with the rest of the day.

(Saturday)

Currently Naruto was walking to Kaede's house, with his school books.

"Ah this brings back memories, going to a study group with all my friends just like a _normal teenager_. There are times, when I envy them. They got a chance to live a life without being a Jinchuriki or worrying about a war breaking out," said Naruto with sober tone.

For most of his life, he was alone. Because of certain people, didn't want to let go of their past and move on. It was then he saw Kaede's house. This brought a smile to Naruto's face.

"It's still the same as ever. I'm glad, that I was able to stop them. No telling what would have happened if they were successful," muttered Naruto while walking to the house.

*Knock*

"Come in Naruto-kun," answered Kaede in the doorway.

Naruto entered the house. To see the orange-haired girl standing there, she had on a white sundress.

"Thanks for having me over," said Naruto while taking off his shoes.

Kaede smiled at the blond. "It's not a problem Naruto-kun. Everyone else is in the living room, so let's eat lunch first okay," said Kaede.

"Sure," answered Naruto with a smile.

He didn't have any lunch; Mayumi said they would have it at the meeting. Naruto placed his books on a near-by table. The two walked into the room.

"SURPRISE NARUTO!" cried everyone in the room.

Naruto could now see all of his friends gathered around the table. On the table were various foods and a cake.

"What, what is this?!" asked Naruto in shock.

"This is your welcome back party Naruto-kun," answered Kaede with a smile.

"My welcome back party," said Naruto in a soft tone.

Mayumi walked up the blond with a smile. She had on her usual one-piece yellow dress.

"Yup, we thought you needed one. So let's have a blast!" cried out Mayumi with a fist raised.

Naruto shared the smile. "Why the hell not, but don't forget about our studying later okay," said Naruto with a teasing tone at his friend.

Mayumi slumped at hearing this. "Okay, okay you win Naruto. I do need your help again," muttered Mayumi almost waving a white flag.

There were chuckles from this. They started to eat the party food and talked. Naruto even talked a little bit on his adventures in the elemental counties.

At the house's entrance opened. Two older men walked in.

One of them was tall and muscle. He had on a Japanese-like robe on. The other one had a lean physique and long hair.

"Now to see this friend of Sia and Kikyou's," said Eustoma in a curious tone.

"I agree Shin, I also want to see him," said Forbesii in quieter tone.

Their daughters were a bit secretive of this, but what the heck. There curiously got the better of them.

"What's this now," said Eustoma at seeing a strangely colored book.

He picked-up the book. It was called Icha Icha Paradise. He started to read it and his ears pricked up.

"What is it Shin-chan?" asked Forbesii at seeing his friends change.

"You must read this Forbesii! It's a masterpiece of work!" cried out the king of the gods in joy.

Forbesii took the book and started to read it. Soon he matched his friends look.

(Back to Naruto)

"What was that cry now?" asked Naruto while holding a plate of food.

Suddenly chills went down Nerine, Sia, and Kikyou's back.

"Oh no, they wouldn't," muttered Sia in fear.

"WHERE DID THIS COME FROM?!" cried the two kings while running in the room.

They held out the book like it was the Holy Grail. Their daughters slumped in embarrassment.

"They did Sia, we should have _hogged_ _tied_ them," replied Kikyou with a hand on her face.

"Do you know them?" asked a confused Naruto with a sweat drop.

He suddenly noticed the book.

"Hey how did that get here? I thought it was left back at my apartment!" Naruto cried out in shock.

The two kings looked at Naruto and rushed over to him.

"You most tell me if there's anymore! I need to what they do next!" cried out Eustoma almost grabbing the blond.

"Huh?" asked Naruto.

"What Shin means, where can find more of this book please," answered Forbesii with a tone laced with excitement.

"Well that's…" Naruto tried to answer, but was lost at the two forwardness.

Their daughter's glared at their fathers antics and were about to act, but stopped at seeing someone enter.

"Mao," said a female voice in tight tone.

Forbesii suddenly stiffened at hearing this.

"Shinto," said a different female voice.

Now Eustoma stiffened. They turned around to see two female demons looking at them. By their looks, they were not happy.

The shorter one had a maid uniform on, she had long gray hair. The other one looked like Sia and Kikyou, only bustier.

"Hello Sage-chan, how are you doing?" asked Forbesii with a scared tone.

"Nice to see you Cineraria," said Eustoma with a shaky tone.

Sage glared at her husband. "You're not _embarrassing_ Nerine's friend are you Mao."

Cineraria just glared at her husband quietly.

"No, we just want to know about this book," suddenly Forbesii brightened up at a thought. "There a part you might like Sage-chan! It involves a certain position with your le-"

Sage's glare stopped Forbesii cold.

"YOU WERE CAUSING PROBLEMS! SAGE KICK!" cried out Sage with rage, with a vein popping.

Suddenly the smaller woman leaped at the king with a kick that sent him flying.

Luckily for her, no one saw her panties. Naruto's sweat drop got bigger.

"I thought Sia-chan and Kikyou-chan made it _clear_ you were not to come here. So why are you're here Shinto?" asked Cineraria in a cold tone.

"Well yes, but we wanted to see Sia's new friend. Then it led to this," Eustoma begged to his wife.

"Okay, but still you don't have to make a scene!" cried out Cineraria in rage.

*Bam*

Eustoma got acquainted with the floor, courtesy of Cineraria's chair.

"I don't know to be worried or glad at this," said a nervous Naruto.

"Well, I guess that you be glad with it Naruto. Anyway those are Sia, Kikyou, and Nerine's parents," said Mayumi while pointing the older people.

"Nice to meet you, but this is the first time. I've seen the maid hit her boss," Naruto replied nervously.

"I think being his _wife_, presides over that," said Rin with a nervous tone.

"Anyway what book were they talking about Naruto-kun?" asked Kaede.

Naruto picked up the book. "Well it was my copy Icha Icha Paradise that they found. Funny, I thought it was at my apartment."

Everyone else tilted there head at this. The two kings were recovering.

"Oh, you're talking about Jiraiya's book! Where is he?! I haven't seen him in so long!" cried out Mayumi in realization.

Rin, Kaede, and Itsuki smiled at remembering the toad sage. He was a character to be sure, but still fine to be around.

"That's right, where is he Naruto? I'm sure he wanted talk to us. He might have one of his other stories," said Rin.

They liked his stories, that weren't from the Icha Icha Paradise.

"I specially want to talk to him about Icha Icha Paradise also," said Itsuki with an excited tone.

Everyone else waited in anticipation. Naruto suddenly looked sad at hearing this. They didn't like this.

"Naruto," muttered Mayumi in worry.

"I'm sorry, but he won't be coming. He can't," said Naruto with sadness.

It almost looked like the blond would start crying. Mayumi went over to her crush and hugged the blond softly while rubbing his back softly.

"I'm sorry to hear that Naruto. He was a good person," said Mayumi softly with tears forming.

"I know that's why I'm here Mayumi. I know he would have wanted me to make my own path. I thought it would be here with everyone here. I'm not sure, but I will find out. Thank you Mayumi," said Naruto while returning the hug.

'How much did you suffer Naruto? I want to help you, so please let me in,' thought Mayumi with determination.

It seemed that Naruto had lost a great deal. Maybe she could help relieve some of his pain and by the looks of things. She wasn't alone in this.

The others looked at their friend softly.

"It's cruel for one so young, right Forbesii," said Eustoma, having now recovered.

His friend nodded. "Yes, but I think he's fortunate."

"I guess so, it looks like he has friends to help him," said the god's king with a nod.

This brought memories when they were younger. They both had served in the war between there races. Luckily it ended with around that time. However there were still some scars from it.

With time they started to heal, but they still helped those who needed it.

Naruto softly broke the embrace with Mayumi.

"Thank you Mayumi. I'll be fine," said Naruto.

"Are your sure Naruto?" asked the heterochromia, still worried about her friend.

Naruto nodded. "Don't worry besides. Knowing Ero-sennin he be saying, don't you start crying over me. You're surrounded by beautiful women, so you have no reason for it," said Naruto in his most Jiraiyaic sounding voice.

Everyone busted out laughing.

"Ha you're right Naruto! Jiraiya would be saying that!" said Mayumi while holding her sides.

She calmed down and looked at the blond softly. Naruto had his attention to his other friends, he didn't catch Mayumi's look.

'Hopefully, _I'll_ be that beautiful woman Naruto,' thought Mayumi with longing.

"Looks like he'll be fine after all eh Shin," said a relived king of the demons.

"Yep with that attitude and support, he'll be fine. Anyway about what we read," said Eustoma with tone laced with anticipation.

Forbesii nodded. "Why yes. Maybe Sage-chan can help. After all there were various tricks that we could-"

"Not in front of the young one's Mao," said the king's wife with steel laced tone and glare.

"B-b-but Sage-chan!" cried out Forbesii while waving his hands.

Sage's look softened. "We can do it later. Right now let's just enjoy the party okay," muttered Sage softly to her husband while leaning up to him.

"Okay Sage-chan," answered Forbesii.

Cineraria leaned up to her husband. "Behave yourself here Eustoma and when we get home. I'm _interested_ in _learning_ about what you read with Lilac and Iris's help _privately_," muttered Cineraria with a purr.

"Yes dear!" said the king with a salute at the statement.

They joined in the party. For the former Konoha ninja, his life was getting better.

(Konoha)

Currently Tsunade looked over various reports in frustration.

'Damn it, where in the hell did you go Naruto?! We had looked everywhere possible and still found nothing!' thought Tsunade in anger.

Even with the loss of Jiraiya's spy network, they still would get some clues. They still found nothing in last few days.

"Tsunade-sama, the council wants to speak with you now," said a young black-hair woman in a kimono.

"Alright Shizune, give me a minute," replied the leader in exasperation.

They had found out about her looking for Naruto and were not too happy about it.

Later in the rebuilt room that housed the council of Konoha's government, most of it was the same people from before, but there were some new faces.

"Well shall we get started," said a tried Tsunade.

"We'll start by asking, why are you interested in looking for Uzumaki Naruto? You already signed his release from the ninja program. So we really don't have a reason to go after an _empty_ _container_," said pale-eyed man dressed in regal clothes.

"I agree with Hyuga-san on the matter," said a blond-haired man.

Tsunade sighed at both Inoichi's and Hiashi's complaints. Naruto had made sure it would be known to everybody.

"You brought up reasonable points, but he is too _valuable_ for us let go," said Tsunade.

"How so Hokage-sama?" asked a man with his haired tied back tightly.

'I have no choice, but to tell them his heritage,' thought the village's leader in defeat.

"First part is because of his understanding of seals. With time he could be good as Jirarya or greater. But the most important reason is because of parents," Tsunade replied in tight tone.

"And who are his parents?" asked Shikaku with confusion.

"They are Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato," said Tsunade to everyone's shock.

They figured that Naruto had some ties to the Uzumaki clan, but not to the Yondaime!

"If what you're saying is true than that means. He's the last Namikaze and also my future son-in law!" exclaimed Inoichi in disbelief.

"What do you mean Inoichi?" asked Shikaku in confusion.

Inoichi looked at his old friend. "What I mean is. When Minato was alive he made a marriage contract with me and Isude clan!"

"Now that you mention it, the Yondaime did seem concerned about that," said a red-hair man rubbing his chin.

"Yes, it makes sense why he would be so powerful," said a feral looking woman.

"Now you can see my reasons for finding Naruto. I want to honor his parent's last wishes," said Tsunade to everyone present.

"Do you think he'll come back if we presented the marriage contracts that his father made?" asked a man wearing sunglasses.

"I believe he will. Part of the reason for him leaving was because of loneness. So with a wife or two, it would make him stay in the village," Tsunade explained.

"Your right Hokage-sama, it would be wise to find him!" said Inoichi clenching a fist.

"I also would like to make an arrangement Hokage-sama," said a young man wearing red and have green eyes.

"What would that be Kazekage-sama?" Tsunade asked while looking at Gaara questionably.

"That Temari would be let in the marriage contract also," said Gaara calmly.

"Why would we let Temari in it to Kazekage-sama?" asked Inoichi.

"For two reasons, one to help solidly our village's treaty, and also help put a little maturely into Naruto," replied Gaara calmly.

Tsunade rubbed her chin at this. "Well your right Kazekage-sama. It would help on both fronts, so we'll make it happen," said Tsunade.

"Okay that's settled. Have you found anything Hokage-sama?" asked a civilian member.

"I sorry to say, but we haven't found any clues," said a frustrated Tsunade.

"I go and tell Isude about Naruto. He would like to know," said Inoichi about ready to leave the room.

Tsunade nodded to Inoichi's request. After that said he went off to tell Tenten's parents about finding Naruto's heritage and what it means for them.

"Is there anything else?" asked Tsunade looking at everyone.

No one had said anything.

"In that case let's end this meeting. I'll call you if we find Naruto's whereabouts," said the leader in tried tone.

Everyone nodded in agreement and started to leave. Tsunade slumped in her seat after everybody left.

'That went well, but what now! I can't find anything on that blond baka! Where in the hell is he!' thought the older lady in frustration.

It was like he just disappeared off the face of the earth.

'Wait; there was that thing that Jiraiya said back then!'

(Flashback)

It was sunny day in Konoha. Currently Jiraiya was sitting on a bench and sighing at a site.

"Okay Naruto, but your buying for me," said Sakura to Naruto.

Naruto saluted at the pink-haired girl. "You're got Sakura-chan! So let's get going before they get cold!"

The two left off to Naruto's favorite Ramen shop.

"Why so down pervert?" asked Tsunade while walking up to the man.

"Oh hime, what brings you here?" asked Jiraiya with confusion.

Tsunade just sat down by the man with a small smile.

"Getting a little fresh air," she replied with relief.

"Does Shizune know?" asked the toad sage in a teasing tone.

Tsunade stiffen at the barb.

"Looks like you didn't tell her. Oh well that's fine, you need a break every now and then," said Jiraiya with tired tone.

"What's up with you? Here I thought you be happy seeing Naruto and Sakura together?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "I don't think having Naruto buying her ramen would count. Besides what's to say that this will be the same _once_ Sasuke is back."

Tsunade sighed at this. "Your right, there is a chance that Sakura will forget all about Naruto when that happens," replied Tsunade with a flat tone.

"Maybe the gaki would have been better off with Mayumi," muttered Jiraiya in a tight tone.

"Huh, what did you mean by Mayumi, Jiraiya?" asked Tsunade confused.

She never heard of any girl with that name in the village. At hearing this Jiraiya stiffened.

"Nothing for you to worry about hime, I'm just talking nonsense is all," replied Jiraiya while waving a hand.

Tsunade glared at her teammate. He was acting strange. Jiraiya jumped up in haste and started stretching.

"I need to go and check up on something real quick," said Jiraiya with a serious tone.

Tsunade took on a softer look. "Are going fight someone?"

"Not right now. But that might change." Jiraiya looked at Tsunade's eyes. "If I have to, I'll let you know beforehand okay."

"Okay, but let me know. The village can't afford to lose you," said the older woman in a concerned tone.

Jiraiya sighed. "Hey you know me. I try not to fight if I have to," he replied in a calm tone.

He left the lady and went off to check with his informants.

(Flashback's end)

Tsunade suddenly stood up at remembering this.

"I bet he knew something. Time to find out!" said Tsunade while moving to her office.

Now in her office she started looking for a scroll. Finding it, she unsealed a box.

"Okay, now let's see here," muttered Tsunade while looking though Jiraiya's things.

It was all that they recovered from what he left behind. She found a book and started reading it. Suddenly she threw it away.

"Damn pervert's notes," muttered a blushing Tsunade with rage.

It was then she saw various pictures. Tsunade was surprised at seeing the first one with Jiraiya and Naruto standing together in it. It made the woman laugh at their fight. The next one made her gasp.

"What the hell is this?!" cried out Tsunade at seeing Naruto in a school uniform with a group having the same thing on.

She looked at a different picture and became even more confused. It was the one with Mayumi and Naruto.

"Is that _Mayumi_, she's a _civilian_! But the gaki never said anything about her!" said a very shocked Tsunade.

Never had she heard about her and by the looks of things. She had a small bust like she did in the past!

"I don't believe it! That, that pervert knew about this and didn't tell me! DAMN HIM!" cried out Tsunade in anger.

Why wouldn't he say anything about this!

"Now where is this place?! I never seen it before or heard of those school uniforms!"

It she noticed a pamphlet in the box. Picking it up it read 'Welcome to Verbena Academy, we open our doors to all races.' Looking over it some more, it looked it was beyond the elemental counties!

"That's the reason we can't find that baka! He's on the other side of the world! Very clever Naruto, very clever indeed, I would never guessed you went there," said Tsunade putting the pieces together.

If she didn't have Jiraiya tell her about it. She would have never guessed that there would be another continent with people living there.

"Sorry gaki, but like I said your too _important_ to be left alone. Now that we know where you are, it's time to assemble a search party," said a smirking Tsunade.

She left to start calling the people need for this mission. It's time to do a little fox hunting.

It looked like Naruto's village wouldn't give him up without a fight.

To be continued.

A/N first thing I would like apologize for two things. The first one is about the confusion on this chapter. After some thought, it seemed that Konoha's discovery of Naruto's location, would have been best used in this chapter.

The second one is on how long to get this chapter done. I'm trying to write faster, so far no luck. The only thing I can promise is, when posted. They'll be a decent length, I don't like short chapters.

I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. Also big thanks to D.J. Scales and Haseo55 for their help. Intel next Sayonara.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shuffle along with any other references made.

Beta reader Phoenix Helix

Chapter four-Let the Fox Hunting Begin

(Konoha)

"Good to see everyone, is here right now," Tsunade said to the group in front of her.

This group had Sakura, Tenten, and others.

"Well you said it was vital Hokage-sama," said a masked man with silver-hair bored.

"That's right Kakashi. I called you here for a mission," replied Tsunade to the ninja serious.

They tensed at hearing this.

"Okay, if this is a mission. Then why am I here Hokage-sama?" asked a blond woman.

The woman had four pigtails, and a simple battle dress.

"This concerns your village in a way Temari. After all didn't your brother explain about a certain _marriage_ _contact_," answered Tsunade.

Temari nodded. Gaara said that she was going to marry a certain blond. She went along with. After all, that lazy Shikamaru seemed be to more interested in that information expert, so why not. After all, she could whip him into shape.

"So what is the so-called important mission?" asked a young man in robe-like clothing with a disrespectful tone.

Tsunade glared at Sasuke.

"Watch it Sasuke, don't forget your on a short leash right now," said Tsunade in tight tone.

Sasuke only huffed at the threat. Since his return, the village had welcomed him with open arms. The Hokage did do something to him, but only after begging the council did it happen.

The rest of the group had a spandex wearing boy, a regal looking teenager with pale eyes, a feral looking teen, a pale teen, Hinata, and a man wearing a helmet.

"Now, for the reason you're here is simple. I want to you retrieve Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto," Tsunade answered the group.

"Why do we need to get the dobe? I say let him go, after all what good is he to us now," Sasuke replied glaring at the leader.

"Let's not be hasty Sasuke. There's a good reason, right Hokage-sama?" asked Kakashi with an eye smile, trying to calm the tension.

"I also agree with the Uchiha. Why the fuss over that idiot," said Sai with a cold tone.

"Sorry shishou, but I agree with them. After what that baka did…I say let him disappear!" said Sakura with rage.

She still remembered what that clone did to her. It looked like this sentiment was shared with everyone else, but Temari, Tenten, and Hinata didn't seem to agree.

*BAM*

Suddenly everyone stopped with their talking. They looked to see Tsunade glaring at them; she had put her foot down literally.

"Are you done with the whining?" Tsunade asked with steel.

The lower ranked ninja nodded, expect Sasuke who just glared.

"Good, the reason is. That Naruto's skills might be needed again, after all. Even though we are at peace with the other villages, there still is a small chance of a war or something else happening again. We can't have the Yondaime's legacy leave so freely," said the village's leader.

They started to calm down at hearing this. They just found out about Naruto's heritage, at first they didn't believe it. But after hearing it from there leader, it seemed to be true.

"Okay that's a good reason Hokage-sama, but where do we find him? I mean you had the best trackers to find him, but there's no scent or anything," said Kiba with confusion.

He was part of the team to look for the blond, but found nothing.

"Your right Kiba, but I've found a lead," Tsunade answered while walking to them with Jirarya's things.

"Take a look here everyone," said Tsunade handing them over.

Each one of them looked at the pictures and brochure. There were gasps of shock and mutters of this.

"This is where that baka went?! I don't believe that was such a place!" cried out Sakura in shock at seeing Naruto in a school uniform.

While this was going on Hinata looked at one picture intensely, it was the one with Mayumi.

'Is that the girl that, Naruto-kun was talking about,' thought the Hyuga heiress sadly.

The blond ninja's departure still weighted heavily on her heart, also there was some jealously forming. It seemed this girl had caught Naruto's attention so easily.

"Hey Hinata," said Tenten while tapping the girls shoulder.

"Eek!" cried out the girl in shock.

"Welcome back to the world, now can you pass the picture," Tenten said flatly at the girl.

"Oh sorry Tenten," replied Hinata while passing on the picture.

"Tsunade-sama, who is this girl in this picture," asked Tenten with a tilted head in confusion while looking at the picture.

"That's right, who is this girl shishou?" asked Sakura.

"That's Mayumi, I think," answered the blond woman.

"Mayumi?" asked Hinata this time.

"Yes, from what I heard from Jirarya. She's a possible love interest of Narutos," replied Tsunade simply.

"WHAT! That, that, baka had someone else!" cried out Sakura in shock.

Almost everyone had the same look. Naruto never said anything about her, but then again. He didn't speak about going to a school either.

"Maybe, there's really no real way of telling. I'm only guessing," Tsunade answered with a shrug.

"So he's at this Verbena academy Hokage-sama?" asked Yamato at seeing the brochure.

Tsunade nodded. At seeing this Yamato looked confused.

"If that's right, then why am I needed? I don't see why they would need my _special_ _skills_?" asked the ninja with uncertainly.

"Maybe, but from what it says on the pamphlet. It has me worried, so it would be best if you go," answered Tsunade.

Yamato nodded in approval. It was mystery why it said, they cater to all races.

"When do want us to leave Hokage-sama?" asked Kakashi.

"Soon as possible, Naurto has a head start. I've found a boat to take you there. So be ready for a long trip understand," said the leader with firm tone.

The group nodded in approval. They started to leave for the trip, but some had various things on their mind.

'Do I need to go through this?' thought Tenten confused.

She can remember the conversation with her dad.

(Flashback-Tenten's house)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M ENGAGED?!" Tenten yelled out in anger at her father.

"Yes," answered her father with a glare.

He was about late forties with black and white hair.

"Why didn't you say something about this earlier?!" asked Tenten with a glare.

The man sighed at his daughter's statement.

"I didn't know he was alive," answered Isude flatly.

"Huh?"

"You see his father was worried about his and wife's clan dying out. So he made an arranged marriage with me and Yamanaka clan. He was an old friend to both of us," answered Isude.

"Okay, who was this guy? I never know Naruto had such an important father?" asked Tenten.

Isude looked around, but then decided to spill the beans openly.

"The reason is because he is the Yondaime," answered her father.

Tenten eyes bugged out in shock.

"You mean he's a Namikaze! But how did you know?" cried out Tenten.

"I just found out not to long ago, so it still stands."

Tenten tried to wrap her mind on this.

"Excuse me," said an anbu that appeared.

"Yes," said Isude while looking the ninja.

"Hokage-sama, needs Tenten's presence," answered the anbu.

"I'll be there right away," Tenten answered to the anbu.

With nod, the ninja disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"You think this might have something to do with Naruto?" asked the older man.

"I don't know dad, but I'll find out," said Tenten while leaving to the meeting.

(Flashbacks end)

'I still don't know, but might as well retrieve that baka. I haven't had any luck with Neji anyway,' thought the girl.

Lately the Hyuga was cold to her. She couldn't find the reason for it.

Tenten smiled at a thought. 'Well, he can help me get stronger. After all the forth was a seal expert. So it's only _right_ for a _husband_ to help his wife.'

Tenten continued walking back to her home.

(Later-Hinata's bedroom)

Currently the girl was packing various clothes. However her mind kept wondering to Naruto.

'I don't know if I can do this. Naruto-kun left to be happy, but why is everyone against it? They didn't care before, so what changed?' thought Hinata in confusion.

"Hinata-sama," said a male behind her.

Hinata stiffened in fright at hearing this. Hopefully this won't become a habit.

"Yes Neji-niisan?" asked Hinata with a shaky tone.

"I'm just checking on you. You seemed so out of it lately," answered Neji to his cousin.

"Thank you Neji-niisan, but I'll be fine. I'm just confused is all," said Hinata with a sigh while keeping her back to the young man.

"What are you confused about Hinata-sama?" asked Neji.

"Why does everyone want to find Naruto-kun? I mean no one cared about him before, so why now?" Hinata replied.

"It's because he is the Yondaime's legacy. We need him, why so worked up about it? Wouldn't you be happy to have him back Hinata-sama?" asked Neji with confusion.

He knows all about his cousin's crush. What he didn't know, is that Naruto had already talked to her about it.

"But still, can't we just leave him alone. Naruto-kun gave up so much for us. What if he's happy, over there," replied the paled eyed girl.

"That's irrelevant, we have a mission. Also we need him to be Hokage," Neji said coldly.

"What do you mean we need him to be Hokage Neji-niisan?" asked a confused Hinata.

"We need him to sojourn the caged bird seal marking. He also promised he would, so I'm bringing him back for that reason," said Neji with a steel laced tone.

It was true in away, with the Hokage's help they could stop this. However, that seemed to be already happening. It was much slower than what Neji wanted.

"If you don't want to come, then stay here. I'm more than enough to bring him back," said Neji with a dead serious tone.

After hearing this, Hinata made up her mind.

"Don't worry about me. I'm coming with you," answered Hinata with steel.

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you outside Hinata-sama," Neji said while walking out the room.

'I need to find out if Naruto-kun is okay. If possible _sabotage_ this mission,' thought the girl with determination.

Suddenly she felt the cloth in her hands stretching out too much. She started to relive the tension on it, but blushed at seeing what it was. It was a one of her panties that she was packing. To make matters it was one of most _childish_ _pairs_.

'I hope Neji-niisan didn't see this!' thought the red face Hyuga, still holding on to the pink panty, covered with little sheep.

She suddenly stored the cloth into the storage scroll with her other clothes.

'If I do find Naruto-kun, make sure I don't have that on,' thought the girl with embarrassment.

She can remember a training accident. At one point, she ripped her pants. Lucky for Hinata, her teacher seen it before the others. She didn't want to show off that pair.

Hinata finished packing with her things and left to meet up the team. Hopefully this won't back fire on them.

(Kaede's home-Kitchen)

Currently Sage was working on the dirty dishes from the party with gusto. Everyone else was cleaning the living room.

"Are you sure you'll be okay Sage-san?" asked Mayumi while putting up various things.

Sage smiled at the girl. "Don't worry Mayumi-chan. I'm quite capable of handling a few dishes. You should see the ones back at our home," Sage answered calmly.

"Okay," replied Mayumi with a nod.

Even though she didn't have to help, it still was nice of the maid.

"There we go," muttered Sage, now done with her work.

Nerine's mother looked at Mayumi and smiled softly at her. She caught the heterochromia girl's earlier look.

"When are going to talk to Naruto-san about your feelings?" asked Sage softly.

Mayumi stiffened at hearing this. "It's that obvious isn't it?"

"A little bit," answered Sage calmly.

"I don't know when to talk to him about it," said Mayumi with a sigh.

"Why not Mayumi-chan?" asked Sage confused.

"He just had a bad experience with a girl back home. So I want him to calm down, before I tell him," Mayumi replied simply.

Sage nodded at the girl's choice. "That's a good reason, but don't wait too long."

"What do you mean wait too long?" asked a confused Mayumi.

"If you wait too long, there's a chance Naruto-san will find someone else," said Sage with a finger pointed up.

Mayumi stiffened at hearing this. "You mean that can _happen_?"

Sage nodded. "Yes, it can happen. After all, if you don't make a move. Someone else will and you have only yourself to blame."

Sage's words left an impression on Mayumi. She didn't say anything about her feelings the last time.

"Your right Sage-san, this time I'll talk to him about them!" said the heterochromia girl with a clenched fist.

"Good luck Mayumi-chan," said Sage with a smile.

Mayumi smiled and nodded to the maid. "Thanks, but I need to go study with Naruto. So see you around Sage-san."

After said, Mayumi left the kitchen. Sage hummed in melancholy at the girl's trouble.

'That girl reminds me about my own boy troubles. Who would have thought a _maid_, would be able to marry _her_ _master_,' thought Sage with longing.

She could remember it like yesterday. The way she talked to Forbesii about her feelings. Surprisingly the demon king returned them, even though he had a fiancé.

It has been one heck year for them, her daughter finding love, and the rebirth of Cineraria's other child.

Sage sighed at this. 'Cineraria, was so saddened when Kikyou didn't make it. At first we thought she didn't, but Sia did save her. Luckily when Rin was trying to get over his pain, Sia's magic was able to make a body for her,' thought Sage on the event.

At first, there were some suspicions about the girl, but they were dropped. Sage gave off a short laugh at the reunion.

(Flashback- Eustoma's home)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR OUR DAUGHTER!" yelled the king of the gods while glaring at Kikyou.

Currently Forbesii was with his family. They also looked shocked at seeing the girl. Nerine called them here for this.

Kikyou didn't back down from the glare. She had on a green t-shirt and brown baggy pants, courtesy of Rin. By her side was Sia in her school uniform, for support.

"That's right, I'm the one you thought had died," Kikyou stated firmly.

"B-but that's impossible, I'm sure only Sia survived!" said Cineraria with sadness.

The memory of day still weighed heavily on her heart. She was looking forward to have twin girls, but something went wrong. She was still happy to have Sia, since the other wife's didn't have any of kids yet.

"I barely survived, thanks to Sia taking me into her body. Only she didn't tell you about it," answered Kikyou.

"If that's right, than you tell us something that only our family would know," said Eustoma with steel.

Kikyou looked at the king with a smug look. "There's plenty to tell. Like how our mother taught Sia the art of chair throwing. Or the time you faced the wrath of your wife's when you crashed Sia's fourteenth birthday party, or how much you cried when Sia first went to school," said Kikyou with a smug tone.

Eustoma's family looked shocked at hearing this. That did happen at their home, away from prying eyes.

"It really is you! My other daughter!" cried out Cineraria in joy.

She suddenly hugged Kikyou while having tears of joy. Kikyou returned the hug with her own tears.

"I'm home mom," muttered Kikyou.

"Welcome home," replied Cineraria softly.

Eustoma started to have his own manly tears.

"It looks like you have an edge over me now Shin," said Forbesii at seeing the site.

"I guess so Forbesii. After all, she probably wants to date Rin," replied the god's king.

*Ahem*

The two looked at Nerine.

"Well there's one thing we didn't tell you about," said a nervous Nerine while tapping her fingers together.

"What would that be Nerine?" asked Sage with a tilted head.

Nerine blushed at the question. "Well you see me, Sia-chan, and Kikyou-chan decided that we all date Rin-sama," said Nerine meekly.

"WHAT!"

That one shout summed up there shock.

"Your serious Nerine?!" cried out the girl's mother.

Nerine nodded while blushing.

"B-but why?!" asked Sage confused.

"Well you see we all have been spending time with Rin-kun. At first he was okay with being friends, but that started to change. So after much talking, we thought it would be best if we all shared him," answered Sia.

"Well is that okay Forbesii, Eustoma?" asked Sage rubbing her head.

Even though she's happy to find out that her daughter had found someone nice to date. There is still the part of politics in this; they can't have one king of both realms.

"I think we can work something out. I know there is another family that can take over if need," replied Eustoma while rubbing his chin.

"Yes I remember them, but you're sure they wouldn't mind Shin?" asked Forbesii.

There was some bad blood between the two.

"We'll try to smooth things over. I don't think you have another family to take over do you Forbesii?" said the god's king.

Forbesii nodded his head. "Your right, after you married Cineraria. There are no other family members, so the best choice would be for Rin-chan. To become the next Maou, I don't think there are any problems. After all Sia, and Kikyou have some of demon blood. This could also help make things more peaceful with the two races," Forbesii commented on the plan.

"So that means we could get married to Rin and have no problems," said Kikyou, now free of her mother's embrace.

The two kings nodded.

"With some working it can happen, but still be ready for some hostilely just in case," said Forbesii to the girl.

"This is great news Rin-chan, Kikyou-chan! I can't wait to tell Rin-kun the good news!" cried out Sia in excitement.

The other two girls nodded in excitement. They couldn't wait to tell Rin the news.

(Flashback end)

Sage let out a sigh at the memory. So far everything with this was going okay. Even though had some reservations about it at first, it seemed that it was working out.

'Then there's Cineraria's meddling time to time,' thought the maid with a sweat drop forming.

It wasn't well hidden that her sister-in-law wanted them to take a step further. Even the girls were starting to get a little antsy also.

'I hope they can control themselves. After all, it would be bad if there futures were ruined by a premature child,' thought Sage with a sigh.

She would love to have a grandchild, but didn't think it would be wise. To have one so soon, they were only still in high school.

Her ears stirred at hearing a sing. Sage slapped a hand on her face; she knows what was going on.

"Time to take them out of here, before they interrupted everyone's studying. Besides, I think we can do something to _kill_ _time_ while Nerine is studying," muttered Sage while walking to get her now drunk husband.

(Later living room)

Currently Naruto was talking with Mayumi while pointing at a book.

"That's how you solve it Mayumi," replied the blond.

Mayumi nodded. "Okay, I think that's right."

Mayumi went on solving it, but she wasn't the only one having trouble. Sia was crying tears of sadness; even her sister was frustrated at the homework.

"I curse this thing!" cried out Sia in frustration while throwing her arms up in the air.

Rin and Nerine sweat dropped at the goddess complaint. Kikyou had the same look, but kept quiet.

"Hold on Sia, we'll help you in a minute," said Rin with nervous tone.

Sia looked at Rin with tears of joy. "Thank you Rin-kun!"

'I'll be, someone else who has trouble with school,' thought Naruto with a sweat drop at the site.

Suddenly it got bigger at seeing Primula's look. The twin pigtailed girl was wearing a pair of oversized glasses. He didn't know where those came from.

Naruto sighed and went back to work. After a while, Naruto started to stretch out.

He also can see everyone else look tried.

'Why not take a break,' thought Naruto with a nod.

"Why don't we take a break for now?" asked Naruto to everyone present.

"That sounds great Naruto!" cried out Mayumi with glee.

Both Sia and Kikyou nodded in agreement.

"Why not, I could use a break," said Rin marking his place.

Nerine also marked her place and started to stretch.

"Why don't I get us some drinks everyone," said Kaede while standing up.

Sia smiled at an idea.

"Let us all help you Kaede-chan," replied Sia while getting up.

"Huh?" asked the orange-haired girl with a tilted head.

"Just us girls to get some snacks," answered the goddess

"Sure thing just us _girls_," said Kikyou with a smirk.

Mayumi, Nerine, and Primula looked lost, but when with it. They went into the kitchen.

Naruto scratched his head at this. Itsuki smirked at this, typical way together for a girl talk. He looked at Naruto with calmer look.

"When are you going to talk to Mayumi? About your feelings?" asked the teen with a firm tone.

"What how, I mean…" Naruto tried to talk while his eyes widened in shock.

Itsuki held up a hand. "You know what I mean Naruto. Are you going to ignore them again or are you going to do something about them," answered Itsuki.

"I'm not sure Itsuki. I mean, there something I feel, but it's so confusing at the same time," Naruto answered the best he could.

"You're confused," replied Itsuki with a sigh.

"Yes, I don't know what to do," said Naruto.

"Well, at least you're honest," said Itsuki with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Can you explain a little more Naruto?" asked Rin.

Naruto looked at his other friend. "I feel so safe with her, like she can accept me for being me."

"Hmm well that's a good start," said Rin while rubbing his chin.

"I agree with that. However Naruto isn't going to find out anything, by staying on the sidelines," said Itsuki.

"Leave to the womanizer to say something like, but at the same time so true," said Naruto flatly.

"Right, but don't rush it. I know you just get back from a bad experience. So I'll let up, but don't wait too long okay," said Itsuki with a pat on the blonds back.

Naruto nodded in approval.

'Hopefully, you'll not hurt Mayumi's feelings again,' thought Itsuki with steel.

Even though he would tease Mayumi time to time about not having boyfriend, he would be happy for her to find one.

(With the girls)

"Now, that we're here. It's time to plan operation get Naruto," Sia said slyly to the group.

There were some blushes for this.

"Your still going on about that?!" asked Mayumi, clearly shocked.

Sia nodded. "You bet your free tomorrow aren't you?"

"Well yes I am," Mayumi answered nervously.

Suddenly Sia smirked, even Kikyou at this statement.

'Oh no, I just sat off a bomb!' thought Mayumi with fear.

"Great, now who's going to tag along on this shopping spree?" asked Sia with glee.

"You know, I'm coming," answered Kikyou with a thumb up.

"I also want to help Mayumi-san," said Nerine timidly.

"I'm sorry, but me and Primula. Have things to do tomorrow," said Kaede sadly.

Primula nodded in agreement. They need things for the house.

"Okay, you two are out, but there's Kareha-san. If it's _only_ her, then I'm fine," said Sia with steel.

At hearing this, there were some looks of anger. They didn't need to have a _certain_ _green-haired_ girl tagging along.

"So tomorrow we hit the shops and get Mayumi's weapons of battle!" Sia said with a fist raised.

Mayumi sweat dropped, but what the hell.

"Well you have a point, this time. Naruto better watch for the new Mayumi!" cried out Mayumi with determination.

The rest of friends nodded with the girl's battle cry. They have full day tomorrow.

(The next day-Sia and Kikyou's home)

Currently the two sisters finished getting ready to leave. Sia had on a pink wool shirt and plaid skirt. Kikyou had on a black dress.

"You two sure are dressed up," said a female voice.

The two sisters tuned to see their mother, with another woman with short green hair walking close-by. Curiously they both had robes on.

"Morning mom, Lilac-kaasan," replied Sia with a wave.

Kikyou nodded in greeting the two.

"So what are you up two?" asked Lilac curiously at the two.

"We're going shopping," answered Kikyou simply.

Cineraria smiled at this. "Oh is it for Rin?" asked their mother in a sly tone.

The two sisters blushed a little at this.

"Maybe a little mom, this is mostly for Mayumi-chan," answered Sia.

Cineraria tilted her head at this. Why was this for Mayumi-chan, suddenly it hit her.

"Oh, you're playing match maker between Naruto-san, and Mayumi-chan," replied Cineraria with a knowing smile.

Her children nodded.

"Oh you most let me come! I know a thing or two to help!" cried out Cineraria wanting to go.

Sia and Kikyou sweat dropped at this, no telling what their mother would do. Cineraria suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to see, it was Lilac with stern look.

"Yes Lilac?" asked a calmer Cineraria.

"Why don't we let them do that themselves," replied the other wife firmly.

Cineraria slumped, she wanted to help.

"Okay, but please if you any need help. Ask for my anytime!" said Cineraria with sparklers in her eyes.

"Yes mom, we'll get you if needed," replied a nervous Sia.

"Can we please get a move on? We're going to be late, if we don't leave," said Kikyou with exasperation.

Cineraria nodded and the two sisters left. Cineraria sighed.

"Oh you made me miss some fun Lilac," said Cineraria sadly.

Lilac sighed. "Don't you do _enough_ with our _daughters_?"

"Well yes, but…"

"Typical Cineraria, anyway don't forget. We're _busy_ right now," replied Lilac with her arms crossed over her chest.

Cineraria stiffened at this, they were _busy_ right now.

*BAM*

"HEHAW!" cried out a voice from the top room.

The two older women sweat dropped at the cry.

"I swear that Iris. Once she's in the _mood_, you have to pry her with a crowbar to stop!" said Cineraria with a hand on her face.

Even though Lilac and Cineraria both were the most _vocal_ of the group, Iris is the most demanding one in bed.

"Well, they always say. It's the quiet one's you have to watch out for," replied Lilac nervously.

Suddenly Cineraria started up the stairs with haste.

"Maybe, but I'm not going to take this laying down!" Cineraria cried out with a fist raised.

Lilac smirked. "You bet, not this time!"

Lilac ran into the bedroom, time for a little competition between wives.

(Later-clothing shop)

"How's this one?" asked Mayumi standing before her friends.

She was dressed navy t-shirt, wearing a jean skirt, with a grayish beret on her head.

Sia and Kikyou hummed. Nerine looked on, dressed in white shirt, and red dress. Kareha rubbed her chin while wearing a green shirt and a lite green mini skirt.

"Not bad, a little better than the last one," said Kikyou.

The rest of the group nodded. So far, they had picked out two new outfits for their friend.

"Okay, I think that's enough shopping with this one," replied Mayumi to the group.

"Okay Mayumi, but we have one more stop," said Sia with a nod.

Mayumi sighed at this, she knows what's next. She turned and closed the dressing room door.

'Great, next stop. More embarrassment for me,' thought Mayumi while taking off the outfit.

Mayumi finished dressing into a reddish shirt that used bows instead of buttons. Her cargo pants were lite green and a little big on the girl. Mayumi gathered the clothes she tried on earlier together.

'That's everything, now time to buy them. Maybe the next one wouldn't be as bad,' thought Mayumi while walking to the counter.

(Later)

'I was…WRONG!' thought Mayumi with a big sweat drop.

Currently Kareha was showing Mayumi a set of underwear. However in the heterochromia girl's option, it barely qualifies as underwear!

"Come on Mayumi-san, it's would look good on you!" said the blond goddess with a smile.

Mayumi looked at the thing again. It was pure white with little roses covering it, but it was see thou on both the bra and panty.

"No way!" cried out Mayumi with both hands in an x.

"Why not, Mayumi-san"

"I don't do see-thou! I trying to get Naruto's attention not make him die of blood loss or me of embarrassment!" replied Mayumi with a red face.

Okay she wasn't sure about Naruto's reaction on her being seen in it, but for sure. She didn't want to wear that thing publicly!

"Aw, I thought it was so cute," muttered Kareha sadly.

"Why don't you try it on then," said Mayumi flatly to the goddess.

Kareha brightened at the statement. "Good idea Mayumi-san!"

After that was said, Kareha run into the dressing room. About a minute later, Kareha opened the curtain.

"What you think?" asked Kareha with a wink.

The rest of Kareha's friends blushed at the site. It helped show off the goddess curves and lightly colored skin. However it barely covered her private parts.

"Darn, is that for your boyfriend Kareha-san?" asked Kikyou while rubbing her chin slyly.

Kareha shook her head sadly. "I don't have on yet Kikyou-san, but it doesn't hurt to be prepared."

The rest of the girls nodded at the goddess wisdom. Kareha closed the curtain to change back into her clothes. The others started looking for other choices.

"What about this one Mayumi-chan?" Sia asked Mayumi while showing one.

Mayumi looked at set of lite orange colored with fills underwear.

"I don't think orange is my color, how about this one?" Mayumi asked while showing one to her friend.

Sia gave a flat look at seeing it.

"You're going with _boy_ _shorts_ Mayumi-chan" Sia replied flatly at seeing the blue and white polka doted panty.

Mayumi nodded. Sia slapped a hand on her face.

"Mayumi-chan, that's not sexy enough," said Sia in exasperation.

Mayumi slumped at the goddess reply.

"Excuse me for going tomboyish," muttered Mayumi flatly.

They continued looking and finally found something.

"I think those would work," said Sia while rubbing her chin.

There were nods of agreement.

"Okay, I'll take those along with this," said Mayumi picking them up with her boy shorts.

Kikyou and Sia looked flatly at the heterochromia girl's choice.

"Oh come on! I have plenty of money to buy them also, so there!" Mayumi shot back with steel.

The two nodded at the statement while backing up slowly. Nerine and Kareha sweat dropped at Mayumi's defiance. Suddenly Sia looked over to part of the store and smirked at site.

"Hey Kikyou," said Sia to get her sister's attention.

Kikyou looked at Sia confused. Sia only pointed over to the spot. Kikyou also smirked at what her sister pointed to.

"Oh wanting to have a _little_ _surprise_ for Rin," said Kikyou slyly at her sister.

Sia nodded.

"Oh right then, come on Nerine!" said Kikyou reaching for her cousin.

"Huh, what?" asked the long haired demon confused.

Her two cousins pointed to the section of the store, at seeing it. Nerine blushed.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Nerine softly.

Sia nodded. "Why not, you do want _only_ Rin-kun to see it," replied Sia slyly.

Nerine nodded slowly, she would love have to be alone with Rin-sama. Only wearing that piece and what can follow. Nerine face got even redder at the thought.

"You think so to Nerine?" asked Kikyou while lightly jabbing her cousin in ribs.

Nerine could only nod while covering her face.

"In that case, let's go!" cried out Sia with a fist raised.

Mayumi watched the trio of girls leave for that section with a sweat drop.

'I don't know whether to be jealous or feel sorry for Rin?' thought Mayumi.

"Ma, Ma," said Kaerha in her dream mode at the site.

Mayumi sighed at this and started walking to the counter.

After a minute, Mayumi finished with paying for her clothes. Mayumi looked over to see the rest of her group, each now looking for something to get.

"I'm going now," Mayumi called out the group.

"Okay Mayumi-san, take care," replied Kareha while looking a different set of underwear.

"We'll see you later Mayumi-chan," said Sia for the rest of her group.

Both Nerine and Kikyou were too busy looking to notice Mayumi.

Mayumi waved and left the store.

'Alright then, time to go home. After that, time to call Naruto,' thought Mayumi with a smirk.

Before they left yesterday, Naruto said he wanted _certain_ _information_. Mayumi had easily gathered it and now had to give to her secret crush.

'Just like the _old_ _days_,' thought Mayumi with deviousness while walking.

(The next day-Verbena Academy)

"What in the name of Kami happened here?!" asked Sia with a big sweat drop.

She wasn't alone with having one Kikyou, Nerine, and Primula shared it. Surprisingly, Kaede didn't have one.

"Kaede-san, why are you so calm?" asked Nerine nervously, at seeing Kaede's composure.

"I've seen this before."

"You have seen this before!" cried out Kikyou in shock.

Kaede nodded. "This was like the last time Naruto-kun declared a prank war," Kaede replied calmly.

The group of shocked girls looked back at the…_warzone_. Various male students were on the ground in pain. Some were tied up with a reddish glop.

"WHY ARE ALL THE RESTROOMS FULL!" cried out a voice from the school in pain.

The girls sweat dropped at the cry.

"That damn fox thinks he's so smart. We'll show him, won't we," muttered a male voice to close the girls.

Curiously they looked to see a guy. The person of interest was dressed like a soldier, holding onto a rifle with desperation.

"Yes, we'll stop him! Just the two of us, I only need you," said the man while patting the rifle.

The group of girls slowly back away from the seemly crazy individual.

*Click*

"Huh?"

*SLAT*

"NOOO, CURSE YOU FOX!" cried out the person in rage.

He was now hanging in the air; the rifle released a substance that stuck to everything around it.

"Are you saying, Naruto-san did this?" asked a nervous Nerine.

"Yes Nerine-chan, if want to make sure," Kaede pointed to a piece of paper. "Take a look at that."

Curiously Nerine, along with the others looked. To see the paper with Naruto's face with it while making a peace sign.

"Oh Kami, what is he?" said Sia in shock.

This was a warzone and it was only done by one person.

"Didn't we tell you? That he was a one man pranking machine," said a female voice close to the group.

The turned to see, it was Mayumi dressed for school, and holding onto her camera.

Nerine, Kikyou, Sia, and Primula could only nod dumbly at this. They did say that.

"Right, but I didn't think. He could do this much damage!" said Kikyou shocked.

"Well now you know," replied Mayumi flatly.

Kikyou sweat dropped. Mayumi started walking to the school while snapping photos of the carnage.

'Typical Mayumi-chan capturing any kind event that happens, however this presents an _opportunely_,' thought Sia with a smirk.

The group went on to start the school day.

(Later- Verbena Academy rooftop)

Naruto looked over a couple of cans close-by, with his lunch by his side.

"I see your still busy Naruto," said Mayumi holding on to her lunch.

"Your beta Mayumi, I'm at war right now. Thanks for the info," replied Naruto looking at the girl with a smile.

Mayumi returned the smile. "Please, it was easy to get it."

"So Mayumi-chan is your spy Naruto-kun," said Sia walking onto the roof with her friends.

Naruto nodded. "Trust me; Mayumi is pretty good at collecting information."

There were nods at the statement. The heterochromia girl smirked at the praise.

"That's no lie," replied Mayumi with her hand on hips.

Sia sat close to Naruto and looked at him seriously.

"Can you make me you're apprentice?" asked the goddess dead serious.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock at the request, even the others looked shocked.

"What, why do you want to be my _apprentice_ in what exactly?" asked the blond ninja.

"In the art of pranking," answered Sia.

Her friends looked shocked at Sia wanting to learn pranking from Naruto.

"But why Sia?!" asked Kikyou to her sister confused.

"Think about Kikyou," Sia pointed a finger up and looked at Kikyou. "From what we've seen, Naruto-kun's pranking. Is a more effective approach to stop our fan clubs than our usual methods?"

"You _have_ a _point_ Sia," replied the goddess with an evil smirk.

"Kikyou-chan, Sia-chan," muttered Nerine in fear at the two's act.

Even Rin, Itsuki, and Primula looked scared.

"So can you teach Naruto-kun?" asked Sia with pleading eyes.

Naruto sweat dropped at the goddess request, but liked the idea.

'Why not, I haven't had an apprentice for pranking!' thought Naruto with deviousness.

He really couldn't teach any more to that little brat.

"Okay I'll teach you, but be warned," said a dead serious Naruto.

The two sisters nodded with determination.

"The art of pranking is not easy, you have to plan, and be prepared for anything. One little slip up can cost you," said Naruto with steel.

"Roger that Naruto-sensei!" said Sia with a salute.

Kikyou nodded ready for the trials ahead.

"I don't know if I should be happy or have sympathy to the clubs," said Rin with a sweat drop.

Even though those two weren't the brightest in school work, they still were very clever.

"I start praying for the clubs sanely. One prankster is enough, but three. They'll be scarred for life," replied Itsuki flatly.

Rin could nod at this.

"Ma, ma everyone is so lively today," said a female voice from the roofs entrance.

Every turned to see Kareha dressed in her green dress.

"Kareha-san!" cried out Rin shock at seeing her.

Everyone else also looked shocked at seeing her.

"Why are you here?! Don't you have classes?!" asked an equally shocked Nerine.

"Not today. So I wanted to see how everyone was doing, along with Mayumi-san's _project_," replied the blond goddess with a spotlight above her.

The group of young woman sweat dropped at hearing this, same old Kareha.

Naruto tilted his head at hearing this. Mayumi rushed over the blond goddess and dragged her over to where. Naruto couldn't hear them.

"What are you doing, by saying that?!" asked Mayumi with rage.

"Sorry Mayumi-san, I just couldn't help it. How is it going anyway?" asked Kareha with a sweat drop.

Mayumi sighed. "It's a still to early for that right now…I think."

Kareha tilted her head at the answer.

"Excuse me," said a voice from the rooftop.

Everyone turned to see a male student.

"Yes?" asked Rin reserved.

This might be one of club members.

"I'm looking for Midoriba-san?" he asked.

"I'm here," called out Itsuki confused.

"Great, you help me with the equipment," replied the teen with a flatly.

"Huh?" asked the glasses wearing boy lost.

"You said you'll help with tidying up the locker room," he answered with a flat tone.

Itsuki rubbed his chin thinking and stiffened. He just remembered agreeing to something while talking to a girl.

"Your right, I did promise that," he looked at his friends. "I'll see you later guys."

They nodded at Itsuki's statement and watched him leave.

"They must have asked when he was talking to a girl," said Mayumi flatly while walking toward her friends.

Everyone else sweat dropped, that seemed true.

"Are you going to stay for lunch Kareha-san?" asked Nerine while taking a sit by Rin.

Kareha sadly shook her head. "I'm sorry, but no. I just want to visit for a short time, so I'll be leaving," replied the goddess sadly.

"Okay, we'll see you later Kareha-san," said Sia with a wave.

Everyone else said there goodbye to the blond. Near the exit, Kareha realized she was getting thirsty.

'I don't think Naruto-san would mind if I have one,' thought Kareha spying cans of drinks by him.

It seemed they were in a deep discussion. She made one of the cans float to her hand and grabbed it. Kareha walked off.

"So Naruto-sensei, what are those cans" asked Sia pointing to them.

"Oh those, they are fill with an itching glob," Naruto answered.

Sia nodded at hearing the answer.

(With Kareha)

"Ma, it's nice seeing everything again," said Kareha in wonder at seeing everything.

Even if it's only been about a couple of months, it felt longer. She also went into her dream mode, at the thought of Naruto and Mayumi getting together.

'I wonder if what we did for Mayumi-san helped. We did choose a couple of _cute_ _ones_,' thought the blond goddess with a giggle.

She brought up the can she was carrying.

'Well time for a cool drink,' thought Kareha about to open it.

*Spat*

"What!"

She was now covered in some kind of red glob.

"I guess this is one of Naruto-san's pranks," said Kareha in a nervous tone.

She had forgotten about that. However she started to scratch.

"Oh so itchy!" cried out Kareha while scratching.

It was only getting worse. She then saw a shower room.

"I need to use it!" cried out Kareha.

She was in such a rush, that she didn't realize it was the men's. She ran to the shower while striping. Now naked, she started to rinse it off. After a minute, it stopped.

"Ah that feels better. Next time, I better ask if it's okay to take something like that," muttered Kareha in relief.

Luckily she found a towel to dry off with. Now dried, she started to put on her underwear. It seemed to be itching free, but what about her clothes? They still had the glob on them.

"What am I going to do?" muttered the goddess sadly.

It was then she heard the door open. She then turned to the door to see Itsuki walking with towels in his arms. Both of them looked shocked at seeing each other.

'What the, am I dreaming?' thought Itsuki in disbelief at seeing the site.

If it was, it's a very nice one.

Kareha blushed at being only in her underwear. It however it turned into rage. Magic started to spark around the goddess.

Itsuki saw this and decided to do something very quickly, before he gets hurt.

"That thong complements your curves very nicely," said Itsuki.

"Huh?" said Kareha now lost.

It was true; her thong was a lite pink with a laced waist. It had a floral print on it and she had a matching bra, both were a little see-thou. Kareha blushed at hearing that it helped with her curves.

"You think so," said Kareha reserved.

Itsuki nodded. At seeing this Kareha squealed in delight.

"I know this one was right, when I bought it!" cried out the goddess in joy.

"I say it does," replied Itsuki with relief.

He just dodged a bullet. However he turned to give Kareha some privately.

"Why you are in the men's shower room?" he asked.

"Oh I didn't know it was the men's. The reason my being here is because opening one of Naruto-san's pranks," answered Kareha while laughing nervously.

Itsuki could only sweat drop at this. You do not want to take anything of Naruto's, unless you know what it is.

"Well there are some PE clothes you could use over there," said Itsuki while pointing to them.

"Thank you," said Kareha with a nod while going after them.

She found them and dressed in them. They were a little big, but will do the job.

"Thank you Midoriba-san," said Kareha to the young man.

"Not a problem. Just be careful about taking Naruto's things," replied a nervous Itsuki, now looking at the goddess.

"I'll remember that, but how am I going to return the clothes?" asked Kareha nervously.

"I'll can returned them if want," replied Itsuki.

"You will!" said the goddess with joy.

"Yep, for beautiful lady it would be my pleasure," said Itsuki with a suave tone.

Kareha blushed at the teens antics, but appreciated the offer.

"Thank you, I'll give them to you later Midoriba-san," said Kareha with a smile.

Itsuki nodded. Kareha walked off to go home.

'Well that went great, time to finish,' thought Itsuki with a sigh.

Kareha hummed while walking, and thought about the recent events. Rin and Asa break up earlier in the year, Naruto's return along with Mayumi wanting to date the blond.

'I hope those two get together. There is a spark, I sense there,' thought the blond goddess with a giggle.

From all the time observing the two, there was some kind of tension. However it's hard to say if it will last. There are too many factors to count, Mayumi's reluctance, and Naruto's own.

Kareha sighed. 'I hope things work out for them and maybe me if lucky,' thought the goddess sadly while walking home.

Everyone seemed to be finding someone to date, but her.

(Later end of school)

Currently Naruto absence mindedly put his shoes on. Lost in thought about a certain heterochromia girl, he could only sigh at them.

The way she could smile at him so freely, her laugh, and accepting of him for him. All of it drove the blond crazy.

The words that Itsuki said came back to him.

"_I agree with that. However Naruto isn't going to find out anything, by staying on the sidelines."_

After the study date, he thought long and hard about it. There was only one way to find out!

Naruto started looking for Mayumi. He found her at the schools exit.

"Mayumi, can you wait up?" Naruto called out to the girl.

Mayumi stopped to see it was Naruto; she nodded and waited for the blond.

Naruto walked up to the Mayumi with a serious expression. Mayumi became nervous at this.

'What is with that look…no it CAN'T BE!' thought Mayumi with a blush.

Naruto took a deep breath and steeled himself.

"Y-yes Naruto?" asked a nervous Mayumi.

'Please let it be good, let it be GOOD!' were Mayumi's thoughts.

"I was wondering if you're free this Saturday?" asked Naruto as calmly as he could.

"I'm free this Saturday, do you want anyone else to join us?" asked Mayumi.

She hoped it was only them.

"No one else, just us two," replied the ninja.

"Y-y-you mean?!" said Mayumi in shock.

Naruto nodded. "That's right; I want to have a date with you Mayumi."

Mayumi's jaw dropped in disbelief. It seemed that Naruto took the lead in this.

To be continued.

A/N Ah finally done with this one. Thank you to everyone who loves this story. To Tear-Stained-Book have no worries. This will not be a Naruto/narutoverse girl or a Naruto/Harem. I didn't want that kind of story with fic. Any comments, reviews most welcome, Intel next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Shuffle along with any other references made.

Beta reader Phoenix Helix

Chapter five-The Joys of Everyday Life

Mayumi only stood shocked at being asked on a date, so soon from her secret crush.

"A-are you sure Naruto?" asked Mayumi with a shaky tone.

Naruto nodded. "I'm sure, but you're acting a little weird Mayumi. Are you okay with this being a date?"

Mayumi started to wave her hands franticly.

"I'm okay with it! It's just you surprised me is all Naruto," Mayumi answered hastily at the blond.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness, anyway how about ten clock?" Naruto asked.

"That sounds great! We'll meet up at our favorite spot then," replied Mayumi with a smile.

Naruto nodded. "Great, I'll see you later then Mayumi," replied Naruto while walking away.

"Hey, don't you want to walk with me home?" asked Mayumi with a pout.

"Sorry, but I have things to do," Naruto answered with a wave.

"Okay, but you better be ready for our date," Mayumi teased.

"The same can said, of you Mayumi," Naruto shot back while walking away.

Mayumi just nodded. After seeing the ninja leave, she jumped into the air with joy, a fist raised in victory also.

"ALL RIGHT, THANK YOU KAMI-SAMA!" Mayumi yelled out while in the air.

The heterochromia girl started running home, with a smile on her face.

'I don't know how or why, but I'm glad it happened. A date with Naruto! I hope this is not a dream!" thought Mayumi with joy.

After a little running, she arrived at her home. Now finished with taking off her shoes, Mayumi went straight to her room.

'Time to check out the new wardrobe, I've gotten this weekend!' thought Mayumi with glee while going to her closet.

She spotted the same gray t-shirt and mini-skirt outfit that she wore yesterday. Along with it, two blue and white dress close to them. Each had ribbons for her to wear.

"Which one, which one to wear for Naruto," Mayumi muttered while looking at the outfits.

She went along with the first one. Mayumi nodded at the choice. This one, Naruto barely ever sees her wearing anything like it. Mayumi blushed at remembering the other part of the wardrobe.

"Well…I don't have to wear them, but…might as well," muttered Mayumi with embarrassment.

The three sets of underwear that she brought were a little skimpy, but looked nice. After looking at them, Mayumi picked one up. This one was a pink colored set with lace on the waist that had flowers on it.

"I'll go with this one. Hopefully, it will bring me some luck," muttered a blushing Mayumi.

She placed them together, best to be ready. Finished with choosing what to wear, the girl sighed while lying down on her bed.

"I can't wait for this weekend! I've waited so long for this and now. I'm so nervous about it! I don't know what to do!" said heterochromia girl with anxiety.

Most of the time she would dream of this moment, they didn't have the same feeling. Mayumi hummed at the thought of being in Naruto's arms again. They were so strong, but at the same time, so very gentle with her.

'Don't know why that Sakura give up on him. Who cares! I got the chance she lost, so let her do what she wants. I'm more than happy to be with the knuckle headed guy!' thought Mayumi while snickering at remembering the time spent with Naruto.

She couldn't help, but laugh at them. He was a bit dense on certain things, but was far from stupid. His grades can show that. She then remembered the times that she got to see his muscles.

'I wonder if, he gotten a little more muscular,' Mayumi thought with a hum.

From what she could tell, it seemed he did. Mayumi blushed at those thoughts with steam coming off her face.

'Okay, that's enough with those thoughts Mayumi! I don't want to scare him off,' thought Mayumi now sitting up.

She sighed and got up to change into her longing clothes.

"I better do my homework, to get Na-chan off my back, and most importantly. To stop thinking about Naruto like that, before I go crazy," Mayumi muttered with embarrassment, at where her thoughts were taking her.

She already had enough problems controlling _those_ _feelings_.

(With Naruto)

Currently the former ninja was looking over various materials.

"That seems right, there be about ready for use," muttered Naruto while working on metal bracer-like things, which had incomplete seals on them.

It was a pet project that he was working on. Even though there might be no reason for them, he still wanted to finish them. After studying Asuma's trench knives, he wanted to make his own version.

He didn't favor those knives, but still found a use behind the principle for them. Like how they helped focus chakra, so far. The only thing missing was the seals need to help focus his chakra better or if possible. Act like a makeshift shield with wind chakra, if his idea was right.

Naruto laughed at this. "Here I am, a _former_ _ninja_ working on a weapon. When it shouldn't matter," said Naruto with a huff.

Whatever the reason, he wanted to finish his work.

"All they need is the right seals," muttered Naruto while checking them over again.

So far, that seemed to be the only problem. He couldn't get them to work right, from whenever he tried to use them. They were written to badly.

"At least everything else is going great. I'm able to relax, even find a girlfriend, heh. I know Ero-sennin would either be jealous, or patting me on the back. Ha, I wonder what everyone back home. Would say about me dating, someone like Mayumi," replied the blond ninja with humor.

Knowing them, they wouldn't care. They didn't before, so why now.

Naruto give off a short laugh at his own choice. During his travels, he did meet more _well_-_endowed_ _women_. You would think that he would chase after one of them. That didn't seem the case at all.

Mayumi wasn't _well_-_endowed_ like some of the girls he knows, but she was attractive in her own way. His thoughts turned toward a certain girl.

"At least I don't get hit, for every little _stupid_ _thing_. That's a plus for me," muttered Naruto a little darkly, at remembering the times spent with Sakura.

It wasn't his fault, he didn't know about that stuff. Why doesn't she try having no one to teach her! Then the gall of her leaving him alone!

After all he did for that ungrateful girl, the times he saved her, and when he brought back Sasuke!

Naruto started to growl and charka started forming around the ninja. His thoughts turned to his former friends. In various ways, it was the same! They only used him for their own gain.

Naruto clenched his fist at these thoughts. He started to take deep breaths to calm down and thought about his friends that lived there. It started to work, after a minute. Naruto sighed in frustration at his own anger.

"I guess it, only kept building after my isolation. Maybe even before that," muttered Naruto with realization.

He might have calmed his anger, but it still was there. That would never change. However he wasn't going to let it control him. As long his past left him alone, he didn't care what happens to them.

"I should be looking to the future. I have chance to live a life with no one trying to use me like as punching bag. Even possible have a family of own," Naruto muttered softly at this.

It could be possible, that's what he wanted along. Someone that cares about him for being him, only time will tell that.

Naruto put up his work in a storage scroll. Went off to start making tonight's dinner. After finished with it, he eats with gusto.

However, he had thoughts about what to do for his date. He was clueless to say the least.

'Great, I'm lost at what to do. I don't think my time with Sakura would help,' thought Naruto sarcastically.

After a little thinking, he sighed at a choice.

'Those two could be the best option hopefully. Itsuki won't try to make it more troublesome,' thought Naruto.

Rin does seem to have more experience, after all. He was dating three girls. Itsuki also had his own approach with them.

"Well, it won't be the only thing, that I did differently," muttered Naruto while putting up his used dishes.

So with that done, he started on the homework assigned. Even though bear-sensei can't hurt him, it would be best not the push it.

(The next day- Verbena academy)

Currently for the former ninja it was peaceful day. No one in sight for his pranks, this brought a sense of bitter-sweetness to him.

'Dang, I thought they would last a longer, but oh well. Back to having no problems with them,' thought Naruto.

It was like this last time, the KKK decided to cut there loses, and leave them alone. For the sake of their sanity, he continued on his way to school. He spotted his friends on the way into the school.

"Hello everyone," Naruto called out to them when close enough.

"Oh morning Naruto-kun," replied Kaede with a smile.

Everyone else gave their own greetings to the blond ninja.

"I see you enjoying the peace Rin," said Naruto to Rin with a smile.

Rin smiled back. "You can say that again. I've forgotten how peaceful it has been with you around," replied the teen.

"Great, but I'm going to miss the challenge," replied Naruto.

"I'm with you Naruto. It's going to be boring again," replied Mayumi with a sigh.

Both Rin and Kaede sweat dropped at Mayumi's statement. She enjoyed all the havoc that Naruto made with his pranks.

"Are you still going to teach us Naruto-sensei?" Sia asked calmly.

Naruto looked at the goddess. "I will still teach you, but first. I'll give this recipe for my sticking glop," replied Naruto while handing over the recipe.

Sia took it with Kikyou looking over it.

'I should thank you making that Naruto. I got to see a nice site yesterday, because of it,' thought a snickering Itsuki, remembering seeing a certain goddess.

His thoughts were stopped by Naruto poking his ribs with an elbow. Itsuki looked at the blond curious.

"About time, I was trying to talk to you," replied Naruto flatly at the guy.

"Sorry, something was on my mind. So what is it?" asked the brown haired teen.

"I need to talk to you and Rin about something," answered Naruto.

"Sure thing Naruto," replied Itsuki with a smirk.

"I'll also help if needed Naruto," Rin give his own answer.

"Thank you, how about after school than," Naruto replied with a nod.

They nodded there answer. While this was going on, Mayumi whispered to her friends.

"Are you sure Mayumi-chan," muttered Sia back to the girl.

Mayumi nodded with a blush. "Yes, I might need some tips later, so please."

Sia smiled along with all of her female friends.

"You beta Mayumi-chan!" replied Sia with low tone.

The rest of her friends nodded. Mayumi smiled at them, wanting to help her.

(Later End of School)

"Well I'll be, you did take my advice Naruto," replied Itsuki with a grin.

Naruto just finished explaining that he was having a date with Mayumi this weekend.

"Yep, but I still need help. My experience is not what you call…good," Naruto replied with steel.

Both Rin and Itsuki looked at the ninja concerned at hearing this. It seemed that Sakura wasn't every understanding.

"Well putting that aside, what have you thought of?" asked Rin, trying to change the subject.

"I'm thinking about going somewhere nice, but not sure where," replied Naruto.

Both Itsuki and Rin hummed in thought at this. It then stuck them, maybe at that new water park.

"How about a water park Naruto," said Rin to his friend.

"Why a water park?" asked Naruto lost at the statement.

"Think about it. Mayumi loves to swim and last summer she didn't get a chance to do that much," answered Itsuki.

"You have a point, she did have summer school," replied Naruto with a nervous laugh.

He remembered Mayumi almost crying at, the injustice of having her summer taken away.

"Why not, I'm sure she won't mind. Also, there are our old places to visit also," replied Naruto liking the idea.

"You're not taking about your favorite ramen place are you?" asked Rin nervously.

Naruto looked Rin seriously. "I am."

"Ok," muttered Rin backing off from his ramen obsessed friend.

'Hopefully Mayumi, will call them,' thought Itsuki with a sweat drop.

He know that place can hand a crowd, but with Naruto anything goes.

(With Mayumi and company)

"Way to go Mayumi-chan!" cried out Sia with joy, at hearing the news of Mayumi's date.

Everyone else give their praise at hearing this. Mayumi could only blush as the praise.

"Where are going?" asked Sia again.

"I don't know Sia. Maybe Naruto will tell me later about it," Mayumi answered the best she could.

Sia sighed. "Darn, I was hoping for information, but," Sia started snickering.

"Oh no, you don't you even think about it!" cried out Mayumi with rage while glaring at the goddess.

"What do you mean Mayumi-chan?" asked Sia innocently as she could.

Mayumi glared at the goddess. "You know what I'm talking about!"

"Busted," muttered Sia slumped in defeat.

"Darn," muttered Kikyou while snapping her fingers.

Mayumi glared at the other goddess also.

"What's up with everybody wanting to spy on my date this weekend, can't I just get some peace and quiet! Or is too much to ask?!" replied the heterochromia girl with exasperation.

"Sorry Mayumi-chan, we're just curious is all," answered Sia with her hands pleading.

Mayumi let out a huff and crossed her arms.

"Alright, I'll let it pass," replied a sour Mayumi.

The rest of group only watched the exchange silently with sweat drops.

"Hey that reminds me," Sia said suddenly.

"What's that Sia-chan?" asked Kaede.

"Rin-chan also has a date with Rin-kun this weekend," answered Sia.

"Oh, it's Nerine turn then," replied Mayumi with a raised eyebrow.

The blue-haired demon nodded. The trio of girls decided on taking turns on dating there boyfriend.

"Well good luck Nerine," replied Mayumi with a smile.

"You to Mayumi-san," Nerine replied with a nod.

"I'll need it, with Naruto's denseness," Mayumi teased. "I'll see you later."

Mayumi ran off after saying that. The group of girls smiled at site.

"I'm glad to see Mayumi-chan so happy," Kaede said softly with glee.

"Your right Kaede-chan, it seems Mayumi-chan is livelier than ever," Sia commented on the heterochromia girl's mood.

The orange-haired girl nodded in agreement.

'This was like last time when Naruto-kun was here, but this time. There's a better chance they will be a couple,' thought Kaede with melancholy.

She was happy her friends found people to be with; she only felt a little left out. However she wasn't ready to date just yet, she still wanted to heal a little more.

The group of young woman went off, each going to their specific homes for the night.

(Saturday-Near a Park)

Naruto waited close to place dressed normally.

'Now, to wait for Mayumi,' thought Naruto looking at the time.

He arrived here a little earlier, so far. He hasn't seen his date yet, but knows she'll show up. The blond ninja looked at his shoulder bag.

It held his swimming gear and everything else needed. Suddenly he felt a presence behind him and then someone hugged his back.

"Who's there?!" asked Naruto with steel, ready for anything.

His old instincts came to the surface and he was about to act, before they could do anything.

"Don't go ninja on your date, it's not nice," teased a female voice.

Naruto relaxed at hearing Mayumi's voice. Mayumi let go of Naruto's back and faced him.

Naruto eyes widened in shock at seeing Mayumi's new look. He never saw her in this kind of clothing before.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?" asked Mayumi while posing in front of Naruto with one eye closed.

"NO, it just well…"

"Oh you didn't think, I could be feminine," Mayumi shot back with a pout.

"I didn't mean that!" Naruto shot back with fear.

Mayumi started to snicker.

At hearing this, he realized that Mayumi was joking.

"That wasn't very funny Mayumi," Naruto said flatly.

Mayumi smirked. "Oh come on, it's no fun. If you're the only one who plays pranks, I'm entitled to some," replied Mayumi with a wink

Naruto sighed. "Alright you win, now let's have some fun."

Mayumi nodded with a smile. They started walking toward their destination, however Naruto couldn't help, but notice Mayumi's new outfit.

It helped to show off her long legs nicely. Naruto couldn't help, but be enticed by them.

'Thank you Sia,' thought Mayumi with smirk, noticing her date's staring.

So far, the new clothes were doing a good job.

(Later a water park)

The park was bursting with actively. Various people were moving toward the diving broads or get into one of the less busy pools. It was starting to get hot; this was the best place to go for cooling down.

"Dang, this place is busy," muttered Naruto looking at the place, wearing his orange swimming trunks.

The blond ninja started to get nervous; various females were looking at him like, a prime piece of beef.

"Dang, your popular aren't you Naruto," Mayumi commented behind him.

Naruto looked to see Mayumi in her new swimsuit. He couldn't help, but like it. It was a lite blue two piece swimsuit. The tankini had red flowers on it.

"_Again_ Naruto, you bad boy," Mayumi teased at the blond ninja while posing.

Naruto only blushed at the jab. Mayumi hummed while walking toward her date.

"Mayumi, what are you doing?" asked a nervous Naruto.

"Easy, I'm helping you. By showing them you have date," Mayumi replied husky at the blond.

Naruto blushed at the statement. Mayumi almost hugged her date, but had a hidden smirk.

"Got ya!" muttered Mayumi, about to push Naruto into the pool.

However at the last second, Naruto dodged it.

"Oh aw!" cried out Mayumi trying stay standing by the pools edge.

Suddenly Naruto pushed her into the pool.

*Splash*

"Puhh," Mayumi spat out water while trying to recover.

Naruto laughed at the girl. Mayumi glared at her date.

"Hey, that's no fair!" cried out Mayumi while shaking a fist at the laughing teen.

"You got me once, but a fox learns _very_ _quickly_," replied Naruto with a snicker at Mayumi.

"Why you, it's on!" Mayumi declared at the ninja.

Mayumi threw some water at Naruto, which he dodged easily.

"You're going have to do better," Naruto teased at the girl.

Suddenly, a bunch of water came at the blond. Mayumi missed her target, but then.

*Splash*

"Ha, Ha got you Naruto," Mayumi laughed in victory, at seeing the ninja soaked.

Naruto shook off the water and glared at his date.

"Oh right, you want a water war. Then you're going to get one!" cried out Naruto, now diving into the pool.

"Come and get me then!" Mayumi said far away from the blond while giving him the red eye.

Naruto only swim after the girl.

(Later)

Both Mayumi and Naruto were a little tired, but had smiles on their faces. Even though Naruto lost most of the fight, he still had fun.

'That Mayumi is a force to reckon with. When in the water,' thought Naruto with a smile.

He didn't know how good mist ninjas could swim, but Mayumi could give them a run for their money.

'I missed out my childhood, didn't I,' thought Naruto with longing.

From what he could remember, he didn't have this kind of fun. No one would play with him or just even spend time with him. Not even his so-called friends did anything like this.

Mayumi smiled with joy, from what she could tell. Her date had a rough time when he was at his village. She didn't get a lot of the details, but knows that a lot had happened.

'Still, I was right about him getting muscular,' thought the heterochromia girl, remember getting a good look at Naruto.

Suddenly she blushed at the thoughts.

'Okay, I better calm down! Last thing Naruto needs is me jumping the gun,' thought Mayumi with a red face.

Lucky for her, Naruto didn't notice. The two continued walking on to their next stop.

Which they arrived at, with Mayumi looked only flatly at seeing it. It was Naruto's favorite ramen restaurant.

"Your serious Naruto," commented Mayumi flatly.

Naruto nodded. "Yep, anything wrong with it?" asked Naruto, surprised at Mayumi's comment.

Mayumi sighed. "I thought we go somewhere else, but it's okay."

Naruto only shrugged and kept on walking into the restaurant. Mayumi only followed quietly.

They walked inside to see a young man working at the counter.

"Oh hello Thyme-san, I see you have a friend," replied the worker with a smile at Mayumi.

"Yep," Mayumi answered with a smile.

Naruto looked at the person, he didn't know him. It would seem they got some new help while he was gone.  
"Oh no," said another male voice close-by.

They looked to see an older man wearing the head chefs outfit.

"Oh hey," Naruto greeted him.

The younger employ looked lost at seeing his boss looking so scared.

Suddenly he glared at Mayumi. "Why didn't you warn me?"

Mayumi only sighed. "He didn't tell me, Intel we got here," she answered flatly.

"I guess that's okay, anyway. I need to get into the kitchen knowing how the ramenatoir eats," commented the man while walking toward the back.

After hearing this, the new employee looked shock. He heard of the legend of the ramenatoir, but to think it was this guy.

"I think you better get ready for work," said Mayumi to the guy.

This snapped him out of it and got out a note pad.

"Okay, what would you like?" he asked politely at the two teens.

Naruto start to name off the ramen he wanted, making the server very nervous in the process.

While this was going on, Mayumi thought about something.

'I wonder how those two are doing?' thought Mayumi, remembering about Sia and Kikyou's project.

(Eustoma household-Living room)

"What's up with all the noise?" muttered the king of the gods curiously.

He was dressed in his usual clothes, for the past ten minutes. He has been hearing some strange noises from the kitchen. Silently, he made his way there.

With his magic ready to be used, he stood in the kitchens doorway.

"What the?!" he cried out in shock at the site.

"DAD, DON'T LOOK!" yelled ashamed Sia.

Eustoma sweat dropped at hearing his daughters compliant and seeing her state.

"Eh, what are you and Kikyou doing?" asked Eustoma while scratching his cheek.

From what the king could tell, both of them were being held captive by a blob. Which stopped both of them from moving and hiked up there dresses.

Sia could only struggle to cover her white panties, with bubbles on the back. Kikyou tried to do the same, but no luck. She could only show off her black panties which had little red flowers on the waist.

"I'm getting tired of, BEING LIKE THIS!" Kikyou screamed in rage while trying to get free.

"Is this one of your tricks Eustoma?" asked a sickly sweet female voice behind the king of the gods.

Eustoma looked to see, all three of his wives there. By the look of things, they weren't happy.

"This isn't my fault! I found them like this!" he pleaded to them.

Both Lilac and Cineraria hummed while Iris only looked worried about their daughters.

"Okay, you're off the hook Eustoma. However, where did this stuff come from?" asked Lilac curiously while walking toward it, but staying far away from it.

Both Sia and Kikyou stiffened at the question. Cineraria narrowed her eyes at the site.

"Both of you know, don't you?" she asked with steel at her daughters.

"Well you see…we were trying to make it," Sia answered sheepishly.

"You were making it," replied Cineraria while crossing her arms over her chest.

Sia nodded nervously. Their parents looked at the two with steel.

"Oh okay, we'll find a way to get you out, but," Lilac said to the two.

"But what?" asked a nervous Kikyou.

"We might have to ground you for this," replied Lilac simply.

"WHAT, but that's not fair!" cried out Sia fearfully.

Even Kikyou looked scared, they might not able to do anything fun this week.

"You should have thought of that when, you were making a mess of the kitchen," Lilac stated firmly.

"Hai," both the goddess replied sadly.

While this was going on, Eustoma looked at the blob curiously.

"What's on your mind dear?" asked Iris softly, at seeing her husband's look.

"This stuff," he answered, trying to touch the blob carefully.

"You're thinking of analyzing it?" asked Cineraria this time.

The king of the gods nodded. "I know the Special Forces; even the police could use something like this."

"True, I wonder how Sia and Kikyou. Know how to make it?" asked Lilac curiously.

"We got it from Naruto-sensei," Sia answered her mother's question.

"From Naruto-kun?" asked Cineraria again.

Sia only nodded.

"My, he keeps being an interesting person," muttered Cineraria while rubbing her chin.

The rest of the adults nodded in agreement. It seems there is more to Sia and Kikyou's new friend.

They went to work on freeing their daughters from their own mess.

(Later with Naruto)

"Man that was good!" Naruto said with glee after eating his full of ramen.

"You aren't kidding Naruto. They can make a mean ramen," Mayumi agreed with her date with a content stomach.

Naruto stretched out from the day's activities. They were a little draining, but so much fun. He can't remember the last time he could just kick back like this.

Mayumi smiled at the site. Ever since the ninja's return, he seemed so down.

"I'm glad, you're having a good time Naruto," said Mayumi.

"Huh, why wouldn't I have a good time Mayumi?" Naruto asked his date, now looking at her confused.

"What I mean is you've been so down lately. I was worried about you," Mayumi answered her date concerned.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "You have a point Mayumi. It just, I've never really had a relaxing day like this."

Mayumi only nodded for the blond to continue.

"About most of my life, I've been alone. Barely anyone would play with me or just hang out with me. For the most part, it was like they only cared about, what I can do for them," Naruto continued unsure.

"Are your sure Naruto? I mean, weren't there some people that helped you?" asked Mayumi wanting information about it.

Naruto shook her head. "I'm certain about it; they did help, but only for a little while. I know there was one that only saw me for getting back a _certain_ _person_," Naruto replied sourly at remembering her.

Mayumi nodded figuring out who it was. Suddenly she wrapped an arm around her date.

"Mayumi," muttered Naruto in surprise.

"Don't feel bad, if they didn't care about you. Then they are missing out. You're a good person Naruto, a little dense, but still kind," Mayumi said softly at the blond.

"Thank you Mayumi," Naruto thanked the girl with a smile.

"No problem, it's what a friend would do or in this case. Your date," replied a smiling Mayumi.

"You got that right," replied Naruto with a smirk.

Mayumi let go of her dates arm and walked ahead of the blond.

"So this is the conclusion of our date doesn't," said Mayumi to her date.

"I think so, how was for you?" asked Naruto.

"Well I wouldn't say too badly for a couple of first timers," Mayumi answered with a hum.

"I guess that right. So you feel up for another one?" asked Naruto.

"You bet, I still had a good time and that's what matters," replied a nodding Mayumi.

"You got that right," Naruto replied simply.

"Well, I look forward to our next date Naruto," replied Mayumi while walking off for home.

"Hey, wait minute Mayumi," Naruto called out to his date.

"Huh, what's wrong Naruto?" asked a confused Mayumi, now stopping to look at her date.

Naruto smiled. "Why don't I walk you home?"

The girl blushed, but smiled softly while offering her arm.

"Lead way then, my knight," replied Mayumi softly.

"Knight huh, I thought ninja would be accurate," replied Naruto.

"Maybe, but knight sounds a lot better, besides. You're not a ninja anymore," replied Mayumi simply.

"You have point, but this isn't like you," said Naruto, a little lost at seeing his friend act a little feminine.

"Hey I can be feminine, when I want to," stated the heterochromia girl with a pout.

Naruto chuckled while taking the offered arm.

"That you can and you don't do too bad of a job, doing it," replied Naruto softly.

Mayumi only blushed at the praise.

The young adults continued there walk together, enjoying each other's presence. Not knowing that Naruto's past is coming back to take him away from this life, that he wants to build for himself.

To be continued

A/N I'm back, finally after being gone for so long. Sorry about the wait everyone. To Heliosion, I'll try to work on those things. I know this is mostly a filler chapter, but I wanted to have a character development between Mayumi and Naruto. Whenever I get the next chapter out, it's time for the Konoha's revival team to catch up and boy. Everything will hit the hit when they meet. See you next time.


End file.
